The Author Adventure
by Timmesque
Summary: When the authors are sent on individual missions, they begin to wonder where their loyalties lie...and with who? [only authors involved! OCs are taken] [chapter eleven: Into a place like no other...]
1. Omnipotent

**THE AUTHOR ADVENTURE  
BY TIMBERWOLF220**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN BEYBLADE. I *DO* OWN MYSELF AND THE AUTHORS OWN EACH OTHER**

Chapter One

Omnipotent

I stared at the paper, a growing terror yawning in my mind. 

_The portal is open._

It was Rumi-chan. One of the dedicated (but can't get off her fat ass to write) TyKa writers. One of the Chosen. Like me. 

_The portal is open. _

I clenched the letter in my hand as I spun around to find Angevar, my heart in my other hand. 

_The portal is open. _

Who was the psychopath who did that? Do they know the dangers, the consequences of opening the portal?!

No, I didn't think so.

_The portal is open. _

"Angevar!"

She turned her cloudy blue eyes on me, "Timmy? Whassup?"

"Some lunatic opened the portal," I said, panting heavily. 

Her face cracked, "You can't be serious. We know the dangers of opening the portal!!"

I closed my eyes, "I know. Rumi sent me this." I handed her the letter. She scanned the contents quickly and her eyes were sharp, "We're in trouble."

"Hell, yeah," I muttered under my breath. 

"How do we know for sure?" Her brow curled in disbelief. 

_The portal is open._

"Since when has Rumi been mistaken for something this important?!" I nearly screeched. She winced, "Alright calm down," She hissed, "We can't let the whole world know!"

"Like they'll believe us," My voice was dripping sarcasm.

She winced for the second time, "True, but even then."

_The portal is open._

"Our bit-beasts," I said. 

"What? We don't have bit-beasts…oh…."

I closed my eyes and my hand dove into my pocket…

…to grab a silver blue beyblade. 

I groaned in despair as I pulled it out of my pocket, "Damn. I was really hoping it wasn't true…"

Angevar pulled out her beyblade. In the centre was a gold brown kangaroo. On mine, was a silver blue swan. 

We don't have bit-beasts. Technically. But in the Beyblade Universe, we do. 

_The portal is open._

"So now what?!" Angevar said, throwing her hands up in frustration, "For all we know the world could be under attack or something stupid like that."

"Rumi said she would meet us here. She was bringing some of the other TyKa writers as well."

"Count on Rumi to help us out," Angevar let out a sigh of relief, but her expression changed when she saw my face, "What's wrong?"

"Just who could have opened the portal," I wondered aloud. 

Angevar shrugged, "That's the least of our worries at the moment."

_The portal is open._

"We're screwed, aren't we?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There is a theory about the different dimensions that exist on the normal plane. 

In truth, there is no such thing as reality. 

Have you ever wondered how anime or manga come to be? Apparently there is a guardian who protects these planes from merging into each other. I mean, can you imagine if Sailor Moon met Vegeta?

Or if Dilandau had met Bakura? 

Yeah, you get my drift.

_The portal is open._

This guardian, or Tasara as we call her protects these alternate realities. But there are few people who get to see a glimpse of the other realities. We are the Chosen. The High Chosen are ones who produce the realities on TV or comics. But what we see is what could happen or what might happen.

It's like looking into the future.

What if Tyson and Kai fell in love? 

What if Max had battled Bryan instead of Ray? 

What would change?

Everything.

_The portal is open._

Angevar and I are Chosen TyKa writers. We have seen their relationship and written about it. The same applies to Kai/Ray OC/Bladebreakers and all the multiple pairings there are.

_The portal is open._

But we're the only ones who know about it. No one else except for Tasara and the High Chosen. 

But…if the portal opens, then the characters and creatures come pouring in. 

Good and Bad. 

Now take a minute to imagine what kind of damage Voltaire and the Abbey could do to a world with no bit-beasts?

Yes, you know now.

_The portal is open. _

And now the only ones who can stop it…

Are us.

**Me: *wipes forehead* Done!!!**

**CS: Hmm….This one is going to be interesting….**

**Me: Yup! ^__^ Only writers can take part. With the whole 'saving the world' and other cool stuff.**

**CS: Big thanks to Rumi-chan, White Dog, Hades of Hades, Little Leila, asa-chan, Nanashi2 and SilveryKitsune! They will take a personal role in this fic. **

**Me: And other people (whether Kai/Ray writer or any other kind can also take part if they send in bios) can also have a role in saving the role.**

**CS: Review!!!**


	2. Outbreak

**Me: Reviews!!!**

**CS: *scratches head* I can't believe it…**

**SilveryKitsune:** Why do you want my bio? Yeah, sure I'll send it. You're appearing in this chapter. Hope you like!

**Hades of hades: ;**__; Mou, poor you. ^__^ I go to boarding school, so they can't forbid me to use the comp!

**Morgana**** Magi Lady of Light:** Yes, you can be in it, but you might come in later on. If I get the time, I'll mail you. But I think I already have your bio somewhere…

**Angevar:** No comment necessary. Anything you need to say, you can tell me in dorm.

**nessi****:** I rarely get the chance to send mail, so I would appreciate it if you sent it to me. 

**White Dog:** Hmmm….why don't you read and see how I've portrayed you. If you don't like it, I can always change it.

**Arashi**** Doragon:** O__O No need to cry. I was planning to give you a part anyway, so no worries!! Send me a bio and I'll do the rest!

**Yukiko-Angel:** Sure! I'll put you in.

**Aquenze:** Ummm…you'll be there too. But expect your appearance to show up in the third chapter. And I've read your fic. Really nice!

**THE AUTHOR ADVENTURE  
BY TIMBERWOLF220**

**DISCLAIMER: It's kinda obvious, but I'll say it to refresh your memory. I don't own Beyblade. Capish?**

Chapter Two

Outbreak

"Sooooo…." Angevar trailed off, not wanting to antagonize me. I was in a foul mood the whole day and knowing the world was going to come to an end in my lifetime really didn't help matters. 

"What?!" I snapped at her. 

She held her hands up in surrender, "Mind not snapping at me so much?" 

I sighed, "Sorry. Bit tense, that's all."

She cocked an eyebrow at me, "A bit tense? I would be too if the world was going to be attacked by Anime characters." 

I grinned sheepishly. It was a scenario that would have been absurdly funny if it hadn't been so dangerous. 

"Come to think of it, isn't Rumi and her pals coming today?" Angevar said, sidling by me. I nodded indiscreetly. 

Another person sidled by me, "Hey."

"Hey Schez," I said nonchalantly. Schez was one of my odd ball friends with the weirdest senses of humour I've ever met. And being best friends with Angevar, that's saying a lot.

He smiled at me and gave me a strange look, "You seemed kinda stressed. Something wrong?" 

_Yes. The portal is open. That's what._

Angevar jumped in for the save, "Just studies and all."

He glanced at me. 

"Yeah," I said, looking up, "Just….stuff…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We weren't the only one who noticed that something was wrong. Tasara apparently warned everyone in a dream of the incoming disaster. She also said we had to find who did it and stop them. She had no power over the situation. 

She really knows how to cheer up a person, doesn't she?

It was chaos in my opinion. Fics were stopped; people stopped visiting the Beyblade section. All categories were shut down due to 'technical difficulties'. 

Yeah, right. Technical difficulties, my ass.

_It was because the portal had opened._

Other changes were appearing as well. I had become slimmer, my hair was turning a deeper shade of black and red and my eyes began to change colour. Angevar's changes weren't so noticeable, but we noticed and we knew.

_It was because the portal had opened. _

As Chosen, we are given personalities to suit the Category we write. However, our 'fictional self' is very unlike our 'real self'. But with the portal open, we can access our powers and our bit-beasts. 

Which we couldn't do before. 

So there is an upside to all this. We get magical powers. Isn't that great?

…

Whatever. 

"I'd wish he would hurry up," Angevar said, glaring at Mr. Lyle. 

It was Religious Assembly and we were bored out of our minds. Schez had already passed out, allowing me and Angevar to 'decorate' his hair. 

He's going to kill us when he wakes up. 

…

Yeah, right. Schez couldn't hurt a fly even if he tried.

"…Today we have some 'special' guests here…."

I jerked my head. Special guests?

"…Please welcome them!"

Angevar looked mildly suspicious as well.

Five teens stepped out from the shadows. First was a girl with below shoulder length brown hair and sparkling amber eyes. Another was a guy with ginger-brown hair and sharp blue eyes and another girl with silver hair and blue eyes. Another guy stepped out with black hair and grey eyes. The last girl had blackish-purple hair and saffron eyes. 

"Thank you for having us today," Said the first girl, "Let me introduce myself. I am Rumi Uede."

_Rumi?__ It's her!!!_

"Know what you're thinking," Angevar said, her face lighting up, "She made it!!"

I nodded, too happy to speak. Plus, I wasn't much of a talker anyway.

"This is my friend…" She hesitates, pointing to the guy with ginger hair, "Whi—,"

"Call me Spike," He said, cutting her off. He smiled winningly causing some girls to faint in the vicinity. 

"Definitely White Dog," I murmured appreciatively.

 Angevar shot me a humorous glance, "The guy who invented clothes that caused traffic jams." 

I smiled. 

The white-haired girl drove her elbow into Whi—Spike's stomach, "Ignore my brother. He's retarded," She explained, causing Rumi to burst into giggles and Will to glare at her. 

She beamed at the audience, "I'm Silver."

_Of course. Silvery Kitsune. I should have realized._

The tall guy with messy black hair and piercing grey eyes stepped forward, "Arnar." He didn't say anymore. 

Ah, another non-talker. 

The last girl stepped forward, "Leila. No description needed." 

_Goodie goodie gumdrops!!! Little Leila's here!!! _

_If she can turn Kai into a hamster, she can definitely help us out._

"We're on a conference for a couple of weeks on…. Petitions," Rumi ignored the blushes coming from the group behind her, "Questions are appreciated."

There was silence. 

Mr. Lyle cleared his throat, "You're dismissed." 

The students didn't need another dismissal. Pretty soon, the hall was desolate. 

The only people left were Rumi and the rest, Angevar and me. Schez went to 'wash his hair'. 

Poor guy.

"Rumi-chan," I said coolly. 

"Timberwolf220," She said, smiling at me, "I recognized you a mile away."

Spike rolled his eyes, "She was counting eeny-meeny-miiny-mo to figure it out."

Silver decided it was time to make her brother suffer.

"OUCH!!! That's my hair!!"

Angevar chuckled, "Glad to see you Silver. Or should I say, Silvery Kitsune?"

She grinned while yanking out tufts of Will's hair, "Silver will do."

Will winced, "Crazy Onna. Leave my hair out of this!!!"

"Oh, but it's so much fun to hear you scream in pain."

"And they say girls are gentle," He muttered under his breath. He glanced at us and smirked, "You must have figured it out already considering the dead giveaway Rumi did for my 'name'"

Rumi blushed, "Well, what was I supposed to do?!" She protested. 

"Give a proper name perhaps," His voice scathingly sweet. 

"I get stage fright."

"Yeah right. See? You can't even make up a decent excuse. I'm sure Timmy there could do better," He jerked his thumb at me. 

I blushed involuntarily and smiled at him, "You give me too much credit."

Angevar snickered, "Now she'll be boasting about it all day." I glared at her.

Leila smirked at us before her expression hardened, "Now is not the time for petty games. We'll meet again afterwards, since you guys have school."

I glanced at my watch and my eyes expanded bigger than dinner plates.

"AHHHH!!!!!! I'M LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I glared at all of them. 

They gave me incredibly false grins. 

I didn't stop glaring. 

Rumi started to shudder. 

Angevar sighed and whacked the back of my head, "Stop that. You're scaring them."

I turned my glare at her.

"Look, one tardy isn't going to kill you."

"No, but my dad is going to."

"He wouldn't."

"Do you know how terrifying he is when it comes to stuff like this?"

"The world is going to be attacked and you're worried about tardies?!"

I sighed and brushed my black/red hair off my face, "Point taken."

"Does this mean, no more glaring?" Rumi asked timidly. 

"You wish."

Silver smiled at them and clapped her hands together, "You guys made up!!! I'm so happy for you!!!"

We all turned dot eyes at Silver. Arnar or Hades of Hades included. 

Silver sweatdropped, "I was being sarcastic." 

We all said 'ah' and turned back to more important matters.

"Do you guys have your bit-beasts?"

Rumi nodded as she pulled out Crewger. Silver pulled out her water kitsune bit-beast Doro. Will had his bloodhound Malevolence and Leila had her bit-beast Fenrir. Arnar looked a little disgruntled but relenting finally took out his three headed dog bit-beast Cerre.

"Anything else?" I prompted. It was good to get an inventory of what we had. 

Angevar's eyes turned golden brown for a second, "I have the Inherited." 

I nodded. Inherited are gifted elemental powers that come from the Bit-beast's bond. I wrote about them so naturally I had it already. Angevar's OC character had it as well so that could explain why Angevar had it as well. 

The others tried focusing on their Inherited, but only Rumi, Silver and Leila got them for they had submitted OCs to my story. 

The guys groaned in anger. 

"Why do the girls get the cool powers?" Will muttered. Arnar was scowling as well, but didn't make his argument verbal. 

I shrugged, "Sorry."

An idea sparked in my head, "Hey Arnar? Didn't your team have magical powers?" 

Arnar thought for a moment and nodded. 

"Then you should have those powers too." 

Arnor closed his eyes and opened them for a moment. They were pulsating a red aura everywhere. Then it winked out and he gave me a grin.

Spike was still grumbling, "Great. Now I'm the only one without cool powers."

Silver put an arm around him, "Ah don't worry bro'. You still have the power of humour."

Spike threw his sister an ugly look and she ducked his punch.

"What about you two?" Leila queried. 

I gave her an evil grin and pointed to a tree in the vicinity. They followed my gaze and the tree base was slowly was encased in ice. 

"Woah…" Spike said, awed by the power.

"Angy?" I prompted. 

Angevar slammed her fist on the ground, resulting in a long jagged crack in the ground, about ten feet deep. 

Rumi whistled appreciatively, "Wish I could do that. Ah, think of the possibilities!!"

"What possibilities?" Silver asked, curious.

"The possibilities of sending my school to the bottom of the Earth."

We laughed at that. 

Then it was time to get serious. 

"Who do you think makes the cutest couple, Tyson and Kai or Max and Ray?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

_Cold dreams. _

_Filled with nightmares._

_Don't let them come in!!!_

_The nightmares are pouring in._

_Cold dreams._

_A cry for help. _

_Some many of them…_

_The gold dagger gleams menacingly. _

_The time has come…_

_The portal is open._

I gasped from my bed, and put a hand on my chest. 

Ye Gods, what a dream…

I got up from my bed and decided to head towards the washbasins and wash off the sweat. I took the towel and wiped my face and looked up to the mirror and—

--_saw the gold dagger creeping towards her. Her face was pale and a shriek rose from her throat. _

_Blood spilt. Spread over her eyes. _

_She didn't stop screaming. _

_Cries. _

_Cries of pain. _

_A snicker was heard. _

_And the gold dagger moved._

--I ran to my room and buried my head into my pillow.

I'm pretty sure I had an idea what was going to happen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They all winced. 

"Pretty gory if you ask me," Spike said, rubbing the back of his forehead. 

I ignored him, "I think I know how the portal opened."

That grabbed their attention. 

"How?" Leila demanded, "Tasara never let us access this kind of information, even when we tried!"

"You tried to open the portal Leila?!" Rumi said snickering. 

Leila blushed, "Yeah, but I didn't succeed, remember?"

"Why did you want to do it anyway?" Angevar asked, "Any specific reason?"

Leila grinned evilly and we snickered, "Well, there was this little 'potion' I wanted to slip into Kai's drink," She said, twisting a lock from her hair. 

Angevar and the rest of us laughed our heads off and even Arnar seemed amused. 

Once the giggles were brought under control, we started looking grim. 

"So how was the portal opened?" Silver asked. 

My eyes turned misty, "There are Five Main Chosen. Action/Adventure, Angst, Romance, Tragedy and Humour. But one of these has been…. disturbed."

"In other words, killed," Rumi said grimly. They all turned green.

"Not the kind of news I was expecting from a bunch of yaoi fangirls," Spike commented, scrunching his nose up. 

Silver pulled his hair, "And one hard-core yaoi fanboy," She said dryly, tugging his hair.

"ONNA!!! LEAVE MY HAIR ALONE!!!"

"MAKE ME!!!!!!"

"WHAT HAS MY HAIR EVER DONE TO YOU??!!!!!!!"

 "It's a great way of making you shut up," Rumi muttered under her breath. 

Spike glared at them and edged closer to Arnar. Arnar cocked an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything. Spike sweatdropped and stuck his tongue out at his sister who was out of hair-pulling range.

Everyone sweatdropped. 

And these people were here to save the world. 

Two words. 

We're doomed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"All I can say is that we should be thankful for this day…"

We all groaned in boredom.

It was the Tuesday Easter Assembly and there wasn't much to enjoy. 

…

I mean, we don't even get chocolate eggs to eat!!! ;___; Such a tragedy.

Schez was snoring already and Angevar plugged his nose with cotton wool.

"…That we have been blessed on this occasion…"

Kami-sama, I think God is regretting ever saving us. These 'Thanks to the Lord' speeches were bloody long and tiring. 

Then a screen fell down and a film started rolling about what Good Friday meant to people. Angevar let out a silent hiss and I grit my teeth in frustration. 

Then a hole was punched through the screen. The film stopped rolling and there was silence. 

I shook Angevar and she regarded me sleepily. Then her cloudy blue eyes widened and she swore in Japanese. 

There was a tall dark figure at the Hall entrance. I squinted, but I couldn't make out the features. He was wearing a deep red mask. My worry increased and then I saw _a gold dagger in his hand._

"Crap, crap, crap, crap," I began swearing fervently as I pulled Angevar and myself below the chairs (A/N: Picture a hall filled with plastic chairs and a stage with risers. That's what it looks like)

Angevar peeked upwards and saw the dagger. Her eyes grew wide and she ducked down again. 

"Who is that?" She demanded. 

I shook my head and glared at her, "How should I know?"

"He has the dagger!!"

"So?"

Angevar raised her hands in frustration. I placed my palms on the floor. Water started to leak from my palms and make its way towards the entrance.

Meanwhile, my school was in an uproar. 

"Who are you? This happens to be a private school assembly," Mr. Lyle stated harshly. 

I winced. Not a very nice way of putting it…

The tall guy threw the dagger. It gutted Mr. Lyle faster than you can say TyKa. 

I swallowed as I saw Mr. Lyle's body collapse. Angevar let out a strangled groan. 

Yeah, we all have fantasies of killing our teachers off, but we never expected it to happen now, did we?

My palm began to glow. I tried to block out the screams coming from the hall. 

The sight of Mr. Lyle's body on the ground…

Oh God…

We can die…

"I'm looking for someone," The man rasped out. Somehow his voice cut through the hysterics in the hall and everyone was silent. I could hear their breathing though. Rapid and scared, like that of a rabbit caught in a trap. 

Then I realized, it was my breathing. 

Angy was in no better condition.

"Their aliases are…Angevar and Timberwolf220. I believe they go to school here," My palm glowed with more urgency, "Tell me where they are and I'll leave you all alive. You do not concern me."

Angevar snorted angrily, "Yeah right. That line is said in so many movies. Who bets it's a lie?"

"Not necessarily,"  I said, "He could leave them alive. He's right. They have no powers. They aren't Chosen."

Angevar shot me a blatant look then saw what I was doing and grinned, "On the count of three."

I glanced and saw that my little 'river' had reached the guy. I shut my eyes, "Ready."

"One…two…THREE!!!!!!!!"

My eyes opened and crackled with power. The river froze…

…And froze the ankles of the guy. 

My river discreetly reached the guy. And I can freeze water…

Angevar got up, shot the guy a cocky grin and threw her fist at him. They were ten feet apart, but the force of Angevar's powers sent a ripple of rock at the guy and sent him flying outside. 

Angevar chuckled and wiped her hands, "Not so tough anymore are you?"

I got up and grabbed her wrist, "We have to go!!"

She looked at me, "What are you saying? We beat him!!"

I noticed all our teachers and students sent us horrified looks. I sweatdropped. 

This is definitely going to be on my permanent record. Schez who had woken up from his little snooze was totally enthusiastic, "Cool!!! You guys are superheroes, right?"

My sweatdrop grew bigger.

However, a sheet of flame covered the entrance. Angevar's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. Out of the flames stepped the man.

" 'He's gone' 'We've defeated him'" I said mimicking her voice. I got into a fighting stance (A/N: I did Karate since I was five ^^*)

"Shut up," Angevar said tersely.

The guy gave us a sly grin and got into his stance and beckoned to us. 

We gasped in indignation.

"He's copying Neo!"

"That's it Mister. Nobody disses the Matrix!!!" (A/N: You know the pose Neo takes before a battle? That one. ¬_¬** No one disses the Matrix!!)

 He raised his hand and sent whirls of flame on me. On the double, I put up my shield. I winced.

Ice and Fire do not mix. 

"Angevar!!! Some help here!!" I felt my knees slowly give way. 

Angevar clapped her hands and a boulder appeared in her hands. She flung it at his head and cheered when it hit….

…Only to see it crack on his head and fall in two pieces when it reached the ground. 

"We're in trouble," She muttered darkly as he came closer. 

"No, you think?" I shot back, projecting the ice shield that was getting melted, "Make the walking volcano bug someone else!!!"

Meanwhile, our fellow students were cheering for us.

"Yeah Alia (Timberwolf220)!!!!!!! Show them how to do it!!!!"

"Teach this guy not to mess with our school!!!"

"Is Allison (Angevar) and Alia mutants?"

"You dummy!!! X-Men are comic book!!"

"Then where did they get their powers?"

"….Search me?"

Finally, my shield gave way and I found myself colliding with the risers. My world grew dark, but I was still in focus.

Angevar was in a similar state. No matter, what she threw at the guy, he always came back. 

Angevar was being pushed into the corner as the flamethrowers steadily overpowered her and she collapsed from fatigue. 

The man walked up to the dead body of Mr. Lyle and pulled the dagger out. 

And made his way towards us.

I groaned, trying to focus. He was going to kill us! But I couldn't even move…

He grinned maniacally and the dagger rose…

…To see an iron claw clamped onto his arm and fling him against the wall. 

"Not so tough, are you Mystery Man?" Rumi said smugly, solidifying her arm back to normal. Meanwhile, Spike was helping Angevar up and Silver was pulling me out of the risers. 

The teachers' eyes grew so wide they could hold playgrounds in there. 

I don't they were expecting their privileged 'guests' being just like me and   
Angy. 

Bummer.

Oh well…

"Spike!" Leila commanded, "Cover us in smog!"

Spike's eyes grew chilling ebony and we were engulfed in a black mist. 

I groaned and straightened up, "Got to hand it to you. You guys have great timing."

Rumi grinned, "Don't mention it. Arnar there sensed something unsettling, so we thought we could ask you and find out."

Spike continued, "And when we reached, we saw your hall lit up like the Fourth of July," He then added his grin, "We thought we might join in the fun."

"Fun, huh?" I muttered under my breath, giving him an evil eye, "How come you have powers? I thought you didn't."

Spike gave a cough, "Yeah, well we realized that anyone with a bit-beast automatically get powers, so here I am."

Angevar grinned and shot a look at the fog surrounding us, "How long does this smog last? I don't want to meet that guy headlong again."

Rumi smirked evilly and solidified her arm into a silver mallet, "Are you sure about that?"

Spike gave the mallet a dark look and turned away. Note to self: never get on Rumi's bad side.

Silver's eyes turned a smooth pale blue and she conjured a sphere filled with water, "Ready."

Arnar closed his eyes and a large blood-soaked axe appeared. He gripped the handle tightly, his knuckles white, "Ready."

Leila folded her arms across her chest and twin knives came into existence with dark orange handles and the crest of a wolf. 

I held out my hand as my katana appeared while Angevar settled for a simple Earth sword. 

"About time," Spike muttered as the fog vanished. 

The man was up and he seemed mystified at the way we just popped up again. Then he tossed his head back and laughed. It was the kind of laughter that made your hopes sag down in fear and defeat. 

The teachers were gibbering. Here were seven teens that had very nasty weapons in their hands and you know what they said?

"You're not old enough to be playing with knives!!"

Needless to say, in a death and life situation, we still had time to face fault and sweatdrop.

The man released his flame spiral attack again. However, Silver's sphere rose above our hands and extinguished the attack. I let out a sigh of relief. 

Fire was not my favourite element.

 Angevar grinned, "Not so tough now, are you?" She lunged at him. 

I had to admit, he was quick. 

He dodged her blow, caught her wrist and sent her spiraling into the wall. 

We just stood there.

"Ouch…" Silver muttered, wincing as Angevar emerged from her beating. 

Rumi came forward and swung her mallet at him. Then something interesting happened. 

His form began to blur so fast, Rumi couldn't see him. So she swung her mallet blindly. 

It almost came close to knocking Leila's head off.

"Hey! Watch that thing!" Arnar shouted as Rumi's mallet struck again. 

"I can't catch him! We need him to slow down!" She yelled back. 

I grinned evilly and slammed my palms on the floor. Immediately the whole floor froze. 

The man skidded to a halt and was going to melt the ice when Leila's foot stuck out and tripped him. He fell down and then Leila stabbed him with the golden dagger on the floor.

We were silent. I removed my palms from the floor and the floor returned to normal. We stared at the body of our attacker apprehensively. 

"Maybe we should…remove the mask?" Rumi said tactfully, her arm returning to normal. 

"Good idea," I said and slowly pulled off the mask…

…to see Kai's face come into view.

**Me: *looks at it* ^^* Gomen nasai people! I really can't write fight scenes sometimes.**

**CS: Pathetic…**

**Me: ;__; Mou, you're so mean! *huddles in a corner and cries* **

**Tyson: CS, you should go apologize…**

**CS: Why? It was pretty bad.**

**Kai: I agree.**

**Tyson: Kai, shut up and CS, you better apologize otherwise we'll be stuck here forever and we don't want that now, do we?**

**CS: Fine. *goes up to Timmy* I'm sorry.**

**Me: *sniffs* Really?**

**CS: -_-; Really, really.**

**Me: *beams* ^___^**

**CS: -_-;;; Review.**

**Me: Reviewers receive—**

**CS: Killer Kai plushies!!**

**Me: Warning. I will not be held accountable for the damage this plushie does, so you'd better go and buy health insurance.**

**CS: *starts stabbing her Killer Kai plushie* Review!**


	3. Obscure

**Me: SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! runs from bullets**

**Cs: Your fault for not updating!!!**

**Me: I never realized they would have been THIS mad!! Gomen everyone!**

**CS: sighs To the reviewers…**

**Lil Tanuki:** You're in! Albeit, I'm sorry it took so long, but at least it's a good chappie! (I hope…)

**Arashi Doragon:** blushes These compliments have got to stop…look at the size of my ego! points to the swelling balloon You're in too! Hope you like it!

**Midnight Wolf Angel Reborn:** You're not in…yet. Wait 'til next time ok? Guarantee!

**Morgana Magi Lady of Light:** You will be. No one is excluded from this story!

**White Dog:** OO; I didn't realize you'd like it that much… Aw, so sweet. I'm glad you liked the way I portrayed you. Spike is my fave character in Cowboy Bebop. Now, if I could only get my hands on the movie….

**Ao-sama:** That's an interesting one. shakes your hand I'm proud of you! You gave me something original to work on! Saves me a lot of time!

**nessi:** Send the bio! I want to add, I really do!

**Little Leila:** OO I really didn't know! I just thought that would be the way you would handle knives. Very kick-ass, don't you agree? And update your Mortal Kombat fic!

**asa-chan:** You're in! shakes your hand Sorry for the fact that you don't show up in this chapter, but stay tuned for the next one!

Chapter Three

Obscure

We stared in shock. I'm pretty sure whatever we were expecting…

We certainly weren't expecting that.

"…God…." Arnar whispered, his eyes aching. I felt a jolt in my spine that made me feel queasy. Behind me, I heard Rumi let out a strangled gasp. Leila's eyes looked suspiciously watery.

Kai's form blurred as if it was fading and pretty soon there was nothing there. The hall began to roar with an inhuman howl and we clenched our eyes tightly.

"….How could this happen…" Rumi said finally.

I remembered the eerie laugh Kai gave us before. I shuddered.

I mean, we all have put him through some humiliating incidents, but I don't think that gives him reason to kill us….right?

And it had been Angy and I he wanted in the first place.

Spike shook his head, "This is wrong."

"Of course it's wrong!" Silver snapped at him, "Kai attacked us and we killed him!" Then she dissolved in a flurry of tears.

Spike blinked, "Doesn't anybody find it strange that he vanished just like that?"

Leila wiped her eyes furiously, "Maybe."

"Don't you think if it was the real Kai, he wouldn't have vanished like that?"

That was an interesting question. Why had he vanished like that?

Leila glanced at the gold dagger in her hand and slipped it into a bag.

"YOU TWO!!!!!!!"

Angevar and I winced. That was our welcoming committee.

The others winced as well. God, teachers can yell.

"Alia Henderson, you better explain yourself soon…" Mrs. Form said glaring at me. I nervously twiddled my thumbs behind my back. Angevar whistled some forsaken tune that I can't be bothered to remember.

"I think we should leave," Spike muttered. Silver looked aghast.

"But-But we can't leave Timmy and Angy to-to them!" She said.

"When the going gets tough, save your own skin," He said. I glared at him and he winced.

Rumi cleared her throat and sweatdropped as Mrs. Form aimed her glare at her.

If looks could kill…

"Ummm…" Rumi fiddled with her fingers, "If it was possible…we would like…" She began to shiver as the teacher's glare became more and more pronounced.

Arnar rolled his eyes, "Oh for Wyn's Grace [1]! We need them to come with us and discuss something. And if you refuse, we will inform the authorities!"

We stared at Arnar with dot eyes.

Temper, temper

Mrs. Form saw red, "You are a minor. You have no right to tell me what to do!"

"Yes, I am a minor," He said dryly, "But we're the only ones right now who can make things right. Unless you want an attack like that to happen again…"

Mrs. Form swallowed hard. I think she was still shaken by the experience. My mind saw Mr. Lyle fall down with a hole in his stomach. My eyes turned hard.

He's right.

We're the only ones who can make things right again.

"Alright," She said forlornly, "They can go. Just…take care of yourselves, ok?"

Sometimes, people amaze us. They are so ready to set what is real or not.

But doing the right thing is more important than what is real or not.

And for us, that's a good thing.

We took a few belongings that we had. It took a lot of convincing (and a lot of blackmail) to make Angevar leave her computer.

"NOOOO!!!!!!!!" She sobs, clutching my leg, "Please don't make me leave it behind!!!"

We sweatdropped.

"Come on Angy, it's not like you'll never see it again," Rumi said, trying to pacify the distraught girl.

Angevar just glared at her.

Rumi sweatdropped, "On the other hand…"

I sighed and shook my leg, "Come on Angy, we don't have all day."

"I'm not leaving it behind!!!"

My temper snapped, "Then we're leaving you behind!!" I growled at her.

Angevar was the picture of disbelief, "You wouldn't…"

"Try me."

Angevar huffed and got up, "Fine. The comp stays behind. Happy?" She grumbled.

I smirked and let it pass.

"It's not that bad anyway. Silver has a laptop we can use," Spike said.

Angevar lunged at him, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Uhhh….You didn't ask?"

"You're dead Whitey!!!"

"Hey, it's White Dog!! Not Whitey!!"

"I don't care!!! Either way you're dead!!"

"Ack! Save me someone!!!"

We sighed. Rumi pulled Angevar off Spike and Silver dragged her brother.

Spike huffed, "Why did I volunteer coming anyway? Crazy onnas…"

Rumi just smiled sweetly. I just sweatdropped.

Most of our things were packed and after waving goodbye to Schez, we took off.

"Ummm….where exactly are we going?"

 Okay, so we had a few difficulties…

We spent most of our time hitchhiking. Our boarding school was pretty desolate and we needed access to the airport if we wanted to get anywhere.

And I still didn't know where we were supposed to go.

Rumi rolled her eyes at me, "Well, the best person to go to would probably be Tasara."

I jumped at that, "You know how to meet Tasara?!"

Rumi blushed, "It's not that big a deal."

"Not that big a deal?" Angevar echoed, "No one has ever met Tasara face to face!!!"

Rumi turned a shade darker, "Well I just knew. I've never met her personally."

Spike scratched his head, "So, where are we going exactly?"

Rumi gave him a wicked smile, "Japan."

We leapt, "Seriously?!"

Rumi nodded.

I let out a whoop of joy. I've always wanted to go to Japan. The land of cherry blossoms and Anime [2].

Angevar was in a similar state. But then she thought hard, "How are we going to get there? We have no money!!!"

Arnar pulled out a gold card from his pocket. We glared at him in jealousy. He smirked at us, putting his card back into his jean pocket, "Credit card. Never leave home without it."

I rubbed his forehead, "That's good. I need a vacation."

Angevar shook her head sadly at me, "You really think this will be anything like a vacation?"

I grinned, "No."

"ONNA LET GO OF MY HAIR!!!"

"MAKE ME!!!!"

"GLADLY!!!! JUST LET GO ALREADY!!!"

"NOT UNTILL YOU GIVE BACK MY LAPTOP!!!!"

"BUT I WANNA PLAY!"

"GIVE. IT. NOW!!!!"

We sighed.

This is going to be a long trip…

It was dark and we had managed a pit stop at one of the local inns. I checked the flight schedules and reasoned it was better to go to Singapore and get a connecting flight there.

Rumi and I pooled out whatever money we had and knocked on the door of the inn.

The door creaked open and the lamplight poured through the entrance. There was a thirty-five year old man at the door. With his hand, he let us inside and closed the door.

Angevar shivered unconsciously. The place was…less than welcoming. The tables were decorated with moth eaten cloths and a few grimy looking men were eating on the table (not very neatly, I might add). The doors were creaky and cold wind blew though the partly shattered windows.

They all glanced at me. I shrugged.

"I never said it would be like a five star inn," I said.

Silver looked at the 'other guests' with something akin with fear, "You never said it would be this bad either," She said dryly.

I flushed sheepishly.

Rumi ran a hand through her hair, "Well, there's nothing we can do about it. Let's just get some sleep."

We glanced at the 'guests' and flinched.

Who bets no one is going to get any sleep?

"Is it working?" Spike peered at the screen with a frown.

Silver scowled, her good temperament lowering drastically, "The phone line is really slow so cut me some slack!" She snapped at him.

Spike backed away, "You didn't need to snap."

Silver cooled down, "Sorry, but this just won't work for me!"

I glanced at the screen. It was moving at a very sluggish pace. Leila paced around the room. I'm pretty sure she wore it down to the part it was undistinguishable.

"This isn't good. We needed to contact the rest," Leila said, stopping her pacing for a minute. Then started all over again. We sweatdropped.

Angevar closed the door and locked it. At my quizzical glance, she said, "It doesn't hurt to be safe."

We nodded and decided to get some sleep. Silver shut her laptop with a click.

_Something crouched in the darkness. Her violet eyes widened. _

_"NO! Stay away!"_

_A guttural laugh was heard. _

_And the Gold Dagger moved._

I gasped, throwing my pillow on the ground. I felt my heart grow cold.

**They're here!**

"GET UP!!" I yelled, flinging my covers. Angevar woke up and rubbed her eyes.

"Good grief, what is it? It's," She glances at her wristwatch, "3 'o' clock in the morning!"

"They're here!" I repeated, shaking Rumi from her bed. Arnar's eyes lit up and he was instantly awake.

"Who's 'they'?" He queried.

"No time! We have to—,"

The door creaked.

We went deathly pale and the air hovered above us, thick with tension. 

Spike thought faster than the rest of us this time. He raised his hand and the door glowed crimson.

"That will keep our company occupied for a while," He said grimly, helping his sister up.

"But how did they find us?" I said in frustration, "I took the least used route."

Arnar bent his head in thought. Leila pressed her lips together quizzically. Rumi snapped her fingers.  

"The Internet! Silver was using it."

"But how did they get here so fast?"

The door vibrated. We made desperate glances at it.

"Right now, I suggest we leave," Arnar said tightly.

My eyes glowed and my katana appeared. Similarly, everyone's weapons solidified.

"What about the door?" I said, "We can't go through there!"

Angevar shot me a reckless grin, "Who needs doors?"

I followed her gaze to the…, "You're crazy."

I was right.

They were crazy.

And I'm stuck with them.

…

Oh Joy.

"You're nuts, the lot of you," I muttered from under my breath, my hair whipping across my face.

Rumi gave me an evil smile, "Of course we are Timmy. We have you to thank for that."

"That wasn't the kind of encouragement I wanted when we're planning to jump down from a window!"

Rumi shrugged, "If Neo can do it, so can we."

"Actually, Neo didn't have the guts to jump off. Plus, he was in the Matrix, so that doesn't count." Spike said.

Rumi glared at him, "Thanks for ruining that for me," She huffed.

He grinned, "You're welcome."

Angevar rolled her eyes upwards, "Can we get this done with?!"

"If I didn't know better, I would say you wanted to jump off," I said, growling at her.

If you hadn't guessed from the conversation, we were outside our room window, ready to jump for our deaths.

No wonder Neo didn't have the guts to do it.

**BOOM!**

We jerked.

Spike looked worried, "I think they broke through my barrier."

Leila smiled and jumped.

"Oh crap," I said, watching her plummet.

"Silver, now!" Rumi commanded.

Silver's eyes pulsed a beautiful shade of blue-green. A sphere of water appeared and Leila landed in water. She resurfaced and the water vanished.

"Good work Silver," Arnar said appreciatively. A brush of pink appeared on her cheeks.

"Who's next?"

I sighed, "Might as well get it over with."

I jumped.

Falling to Earth is a rather slow process. You think you're hitting the ground any minute, but you're actually farther away than you thought.

I didn't scream; I didn't yell.

**SPLASH!**

The water filled my lungs and I struggled to reach the brim of the sphere. Then, with a gasp, I surfaced, taking in deep breaths of air. The sphere vanished.

We did the same thing with everyone and I created an ice slide for Silver to slide down.  She looked extremely tired from the effort. Spike helped her walk as we ran towards the road.

It seemed too easy.

It was too easy.

There were three men dressed in the same Ninja outfits that Kai wore when he attacked us.

We slowed down to a halt. I fingered the handle of my katana, but my mind was uneasy.

Who is it this time? Will it be Tyson? Rei? Max? Tala?

They glared at us. Rumi solidified her hand into a mace.

"They're not real," She said grimly, "That wasn't Kai we killed."

Killed.

My eyes grew dark.

Angevar cocked her head at them, "They have no weapons…"

I glanced at them and saw that this was true.

One of them stepped out; "Chosen," The word was so emotionless than it put stone to shame.

Silver shuddered unconsciously. Leila held her knives in front of her.

"Submit Chosen and you will be spared," The Ninja continued.

Spike rolled his eyes, "Even in real life, bad guys can't think of good clichés."

I smirked at that.

"Submit," The voice grated.

All Hell broke loose.

Angevar slammed her sword onto the ground, sending the guy flying. His companions caught him however. I twisted my katana in the air and dozens of sharp icicles flung themselves onto the Ninjas. They grimaced and covered themselves with their hands.

Arnar sent spirals of weirdly coloured energy at them and I saw odd burns on their faces.

I glanced at Arnar and he explained, "They are called mesmeric burns. They only affect the supernatural."

I grinned. That was a useful technique and glanced at the Ninjas. They seemed unfazed by the numerous cuts and burns on their bodies.   

Silver groaned, her limbs shuddering. She looked pretty tired. I shared a look with Spike. He nodded and gently pushed her back and kept guard over her.

"Submit." They said again.

"You wish," I growled.

"Then let's make that a reality!" With they attacked.

I have been karate since I was five and considered myself a pretty good fighter, but their style was something I've never come across before.

They were like blurs.

I blocked one blow with my fist and something swept form under my legs. I staggered, but did not fall. I grimaced.

Definitely stronger than the first guy they sent. A kick was aimed for my stomach, but I grabbed the foot and twisted it. The other leg whacked my face and I barely managed to get back on track.

The others weren't doing so well either. There are only three guys, but they wiped the floor with us. Leila tried to decapitate one, but nearly ended up with a knife in her chest. Arnar tried to sweep them off their feet and then attack them with his axe, but we then noticed something odd.

Their feet don't touch the ground.

It's like they're levitating.

Spike tried to help, but he was too preoccupied with protecting his sister to offer much assistance. Rumi tried to help me and Angevar went to help Leila and Arnar.

It still wasn't enough.

I tried freezing the ground, but I realized that this would prove more of a disadvantage since they're floating. I tried icicles, but they were too fast and kept on dodging them. Angevar tried hurling boulders, Rumi tried her mallet, Arnar tried his mesmeric burns...

But it didn't work. We were slowly getting pushed back.

"Now what?" Leila asked, sweat trickling down her face.

Spike's eyes glowed and the familiar black fog surrounded us once more.

I pushed the damp hair off my face, "We can't keep this up. We—,"

Something pushed through the fog and embedded itself in Spike's arm. It was a knife. He cried out, holding it tightly. The fog faded out.

"Crap," Angevar swore, her eyes flickering.

"Nice knowing you'll," I said grimly as I held my katana in front of me.

Then a flicker appeared. I blinked and it vanished.

What was that?

The ground shuddered and the Ninjas exchanged incredulous looks. We on the other exchanged looks with Angevar.

She huffed, "Not me!"

"Not her. Us."

I knew that voice. How could I not know that voice? How could anybody not know that voice?

The Ninjas turned slowly to meet the grinning eyes of Arashi Doragon.

She smirked at them, "What, no warm welcome?" She pouted, "I'm so hurt, really I am."

Despite the blood and sweat trailing down my face, I still managed a grin.

"You're only one person," The Ninja spoke, "You cannot hope to take us alone."

She cocked her head at him, "Who says I'm alone?"

A flash of confusion filters through the Ninja's eyes.

"Tanuki!"

White-blue cloudy bonds shackled the Ninjas to the ground. They yelled and tried to pull free, but the bonds remained.

I cleaned the dirt off my face and glanced at Arashi. Suddenly three more forms appeared before her.

Arashi saw my questioning glance and shrugged, "Thought you might need reinforcements."

"Well, you couldn't have had better timing," Leila said grimly, cleaning her knives, "How long will those bonds last?"

Tanuki (I presumed) twirled her curly black locks, "As long as we want it to."

Another girl went up to Silver and helped her up, "What happened to her?"

"Escape attempt," I glanced at Silver. She was barely conscious.

"So, who may you be?" Angevar said, pointing to the girl who was helping Silver up. The girl beamed, "Oh, my name's Aquenze."

I blinked, "Hey, you're that MaRe writer!"

She blushed. Rumi grinned, "We need more MaRe on ff.net."

She blushed some more.

Arashi cleared her throat impatiently, "Are we killing these guys off or what?" She said.

That brought me down to Earth.

"Let's question first," Leila said, noticing the grim expression on my face.

We walked up to the Ninja's (after being assured by Tanuki that the bonds were 100% no attack free).

Arnar and Spike were behind us. I cupped one of the Ninja's chin tightly and forced him to look at me. He glared at me defiantly.

"Who is your master?" I asked.

He just glared.

"Lovely," I said muttering, "How the hell are we going to get them to co-operate?"

Leila hesitated and pulled out…

"By Freda [3]!" Arnar said, swearing, "You have that?"

I didn't say anything. My blood had just dropped a few degrees. That stupid Dagger…

Leila smiled and handed it to me. I nodded at her and glanced at the Ninja. His complexion had paled drastically and he was staring at the dagger, a touch of hysteria in his eyes.

"Now," I said quietly, "Who is your master?"

He gulped, "I-I don't know…"

I frowned and slid the dagger point on his cheek. He shook so badly he reminded me of an aspen leaf, "I'll repeat the question," I said as if I was talking to a two-year old, "Who is your master?"

"I swear I don't know!"

I frowned, but decided to believe him. It would be safer to make sure the minions didn't know your identity, so they can never go against you.

"Ok. Why were you sent to kill us?"

"You are the Bearers."

I turned to my companions. Rumi just looked perplexed, Arashi was scowling, Arnar was thoughtful and Spike hovered nearby, not sure what to make of this.

"Who are the Bearers?"

"I—I—,"

"Who are they?"

"They are…"

Suddenly, their cheeks turned ashen. Their mouths opened with a wordless scream. Then, they fell to ground like dust…

We stared at the ground, even after the dust floated away with the wind.

"Well, that got us nowhere," Angevar commented nonchalantly.

I winced, "I should have been more careful," I said despairingly.

"Nonsense," Arashi told me in a condescending tone of voice, "Apparently the puppet master of this whole episode must have gotten word of our victory. We should get going."   

"But…Silver," Spike said protesting, "She can barely walk."

Arashi rolled her eyes, "Have you ever heard of a car? That's how we got here. We were planning on using that."

I snickered at the expression on Spike's face.

"So, are we going or not?"

"They failed."

"That's of little consequence. We have more of them."

"But now…they know of the Bearers."

"So? I warrant they still don't know what it means. They will more troublesome, but I can get rid of them."

"…They are heading to Japan…"

A frown, "What could they want there?"

"I'm under the impression they're looking for Tasara."

A wave of a hand. "Let them look. No one can find Tasara. We shall cut down the attack though."

"But the Bearers…"

"We'll save them for last. They still don't know, hence the positions are empty."

"Yes."

"You worry too much. They're just kids."

"Yes."

"Leave. We have much to finish."

The footsteps faded away.

**Me: Announcement people! I have an important decision to make!**

**Audience comes closer to hear announcement**

**Me: I have decided on pairings, only among the authors themselves. No Beyblade characters will be paired up. Only authors. And since there are only two guys, Hades of Hades and White Dog are going to choose for themselves and I'll work on it!**

**For White Dog and Hades of Hades**

**Authors: **

**Rumi-chan**

**Angevar**

**Little Leila**

**Asa-chan**

**Tanuki**

**Aquenze**

**Silver**

**Arashi Doragon**

**Nanashi2**

**And Me…(though I don't think I should be counted, but it's upto you)**

**CS: …I can't believe you want pairings…**

**Me: I love fighting, but I need more angles in this story.**

**CS: I guess in that sense, it's okay….**

**Me: stares at her That vacation did you wonders…you're agreeing with me!**

**CS: **

**Me: Reviewers receive—**

**CS: Spirit bonds!**

**Me: Used to bind evil forces!**

**CS: uses her spirit bonds to trip Timmy Review!**

[1] Wyn = Norse God of Nobility. Is famous for having his own day.

Wyn's Day = Wednesday. I know my Norse mythology well enough, thank you.

[2] Check Spy Diaries for reference. Though I'm sure most of you'll recognized it already.

[3] Freda: Norse Goddess of Beauty


	4. Outset

**Me: (whistles and she checks her mailbox) ACK!!!!**

**CS: (comes in) Got flooded again?**

**Me: NEED AIR!!!!!!!!!!!**

**CS: (pulls her out) So?**

**Me: (brushes dust off her favourite spider-web jeans) What?**

**CS: What are the pairings?**

**Me: …I knew there was a reason for you helping me…**

**CS: Well?**

**Me: Well, I know everyone is going to hate me for this, but I have decided to keep the pairings a secret to add suspense--Ack!!!!!! (flying spark plugs, medicine bottles, and overused playstations are thrown) **

**CS: (throws her beanie at her) To the 'patient' Reviewers...**

**Asa-chan****:** Don't worry too much about it. You'll have a part. But…(sheepish) I wasn't expecting this fic to get so…well, popular…So, I might give people different roles and so on…

**Lunare**** Valhart: **(cross) I have half a mind not to answer you since you haven't written in eons. But…(embarrassed) I was planning to ask you for your bio anyways…I'm glad you liked it. Arigatou gozaimasu! [Ps: He's in! I couldn't resist!]

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy:  **You're in! not just yet…but expect your appearance in the next chapter!

**Ms. Hobgoblin:** Mou…I don't blame you. My fics do tend to get missed at times…but, I'm glad you found the time to review!

**Morgana Magi Lady of Light: **(smirks) I have a special part just reserved for you!

**Nessi****:** Hmmmm…I have a question for you to answer, but I'll mail it to you because I don't ant to give away plot…

**Silvery Kitsune:** (glomps you) Silver-chan! I missed you!! Why aren't you writing anymore? I miss your MaRe fics!!! (Timmy coughs) Anyway, that, ahem idea of yours might end up giving everyone a heart attack! (Hey, it gave me one!) So, we'll have to pass up on that.

**Little Leila:** Asa-chan will be coming soon. Patience! Yeah, I found the update! Thanks.

**Aquenze:** Bouncy white rooms? OO Do I really want to know? BTW, that was a lucky guess on my part. I really had no idea you were like that!

**Ace and Kage:** Hmmmm…it's upto the guys to decide the pairings, so I really can't say. I'm rather surprised everyone likes this story so much.

**Koaxor**: I will be putting in new authors, so, yes, you can be involved. You're not being greedy, don't worry!

**Arashi**** Doragon:** (watches Arashi die from lack of oxygen) OO …okay…I'm glad you like yourself. I think…

**White Dog (I'm not calling you White Dog 2. You're the original and I'm going to remember that!) :** (blushes) Ummm…(blushes and accepts the rose) Ummm…CS: She's very happy and thanks you for your (cough) compliments (cough)

**Hades of Hades: **Aw, you poor dear! (hugs you) A little romance will cheer you up. Just to be nice, I'll mail you my latest TyKa one-shot. I hope it will make you feel better. Damn !!!!

**Angevar: **…One very bored girl. You're in luck. I have a surprise for you. (winks)  

**Nanashi2:** (blinks) You…liked my action sequences? (hugs you) Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!! I worked so hard on them. That's why my updates are always so late!

**Tweedle**** Dum:** You guys have to be a little more clear because I really can't make out the difference between you two!

**Sister to Sister: **Jaici!!! (hugs you)  OO; You added me to your faves! Arigatou! Just for that, I have an extra, extra special part of you. You'll see in the next chappie (not this one. Sorry!)

**Me: (opens the door to her house)**

**CS: TIMMY!!!!!!!!!!!! (glomps her, cutting off her air supply)**

**Me: ….**

**CS: (shakes her hard) WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: ….**

**CS: SAY SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!!!! (hits her)**

**Me: (collapses) **

**CS: …I think I overdid it…**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Me: (yawns) Damn. Who's the victim?**

**CS: I think we have Ash Ketchum?**

**Ash: (comes in a flying jump) **

**Me: I didn't know you were into aerobics.**

**Ash: (shrugs) It pays to have a good entrance (waves to fans)**

**CS: Please do the disclaimer.**

**Ash: (gets edgy) Now? I was…kinda busy…**

**Me: With what?**

**Unknown Voice: Ash Ketchum, get back here!!! I hadn't finished yet!!! **

**Me: O.O That …was ****Gary****…**

**Ash: (red) TimmydoesnotownBeyblade (leaves in a flurry of dust)**

**CS: O.O Disturbing. I'll never sleep again. **

**Me: You're a muse. You don't sleep anyway. **

**CS: Oh. **

The Author Adventure

Chapter Four

Outset

We reached the airport with no difficulty. Angevar went with Arnar (Hades) to the counter to get our tickets, Tanuki was using her powers to trip unsuspecting old men (beats me. I really don't get it), Arashi had her head in a manga and muttering something that sounded like 'baka' and 'are you blind?!' Aquenze was chasing after Rumi for an autograph and Silver was sleeping.

I, on the other hand, avoided all this and leaned against a pillar thoughtfully.

_You are the Bearers._

_The Gold Dagger moved._

_Everyone is a part of this…_

I couldn't get the horrified expressions of those ninjas out of my mind. If I had been more sensible… I should have expected this. But I knew, even if I did know, there was no real way I could have stopped this. No point wallowing in guilt.

"Thinking is your strong point, but aren't you pushing it a bit?"

I opened my eyes to see Leila's twinkling saffron eyes. I allowed myself a smirk and said, "Mind reading me?"

"Your expression gave you away," Leila said as she sat down, "Care to share?"

"I've been running over what the ninjas said. Bearers…" I muttered, scowling, "I can't seem to add it up."

Leila scrunched her nose up in thought, "Maybe they're some kind of…super writer?"

My expression must have been priceless or just plain stupid because she laughed, "Maybe not," She admitted.

"He said, 'We are the Bearers'. So, what can we do that's so special?"

"Act stupid?"

"We don't need to act for that."

"Ummm…Bitbeasts?"

"…Maybe."

"Arnar's gold credit card?"

"…I don't think they'll be interested in that item."

"Pocky?"

"I left my supply back at home."

Leila threw her hands in despair, "I don't know!"

I grinned, "Fair enough. I'm betting my money on Tasara. I've got a feeling she already knew about the killer ninjas."

"Tasara? What does—," Leila's face became grim, "She set us up! She knew they would come after us!"

"In a way," I said quietly, "I think we're the only ones she warned. The others weren't so lucky."

Leila clenched her fist and a passing rage filled her, "She let them die."

_Her violet eyes widened as blood spilt on the floor. _

_The gold dagger moved. _

_Bodies hit the floor. _

"Timmy?"

I blinked and shook my head, "I really need to get some sleep," I grumbled, "Those visions are beginning to get on my nerves."

Leila nodded and turned away. My head was buzzing. Something was different about that vision. I couldn't put my finger on it….

"Timmy-sama!"

I groaned, "Aquenze, its Timmy. I'm not a legend or anything! You don't have to call me Timmy-sama!"

Rumi chuckled, "Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you like being called Timmy-sama."

"Do not!"

"Come now, don't deny it!"

"Deny it?!"

"Then it's true. Isn't it?"

I huffed indignantly, "Don't get used to it."

"Timmy, we got the tickets," Angevar said.

"Great!" White Dog said enthusiastically, "Next stop…Singapore!"

!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!

The one thing about Singapore is…

"WHAT?! You're not allowed to have chewing gum?!"

We sweatdropped.

I tried counting to ten again, I might add and said, "I think that's the law."

Spike was indignant, "Why in the name of God, why?"

I tried hiding a smile. In my opinion, he was taking this a little too seriously, "Sick of gum sticking to your shoes?"

He looked so glum that I added, "But I can try and get you a permit for eating chewing gum."

His face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Really?"

His hope was infectious, "Really." I said.

"Thanks! You're the greatest Timmy!"

I preened, "Thank you. I'm well aware of that."

He laughed and soon I joined him. It felt good to laugh. I feel like I haven't done it in ages.

We decided to head to my house. It was empty (my parents had gone on vacation and had taken my nosy little brother with them. Good riddance I say) and it was pretty big, so we decided that was an ideal place.

"Shotgun!"

"Hey, no fair! I wanted the front seat!"

"I want the driver's seat!"

"This is a taxi, dumbass!"

"Does anyone know how to use the seatbelt?"

"Oh! There's an anime shop. Pull over!"

"I'm going to sleep."

"Why is the highway called PIE?"

"Silver, leave my hair alone!!"

"But it's so….pullable!"

"Is pullable a word?"

"I'll check the dictionary."

"One Tree Hill? Who names these places?"

"…I just spotted something called the House of Condom [1]….Should I be worried?"

"Oooohhhh…let me see…"

"HENTAI!!!"

"….," The Taxi driver stared at us with dot eyes.

I pulled out a bundle of cash and said, "I'll pay you double."

Those were the magic words as we set off.

"Hey! Can we hit the old lady?"

…With a few minor accidents.

!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)

We barely made it out of the airport when…

"Hey, what's with all the police cars?"

Good question. They zipped past us like comets with a destination.

Tanuki closed her eyes for a moment. She opened them and said, "They're chasing some thieves!"

Spike grinned, "Maybe we should give them a hand."

Leila looked doubtful, "I dunno. We probably have to use our powers."

Aquenze shrugged, "Your call Timmy."

Everyone gave me this weird look that said 'say something that's heroic or stupid'.

I swallowed. Am I really responsible for them?

I am. I always was.

"Driver? Follow that car!"

I'm gonna regret this for the rest of my long miserable life.

!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)

I didn't regret for the rest of my life. But I went back to this moment, I wished that fate was a little less cruel and things weren't this way.

Let's forget that.

We followed the police cars until they went down this alley. We paid the Taxi Driver (that guy cost me a lot of money. These crooks better be worth it!) and went ahead. Angevar did a head count of the police cars and whistled.

"That many?"  Arnar said.

Angevar nodded, "At least five police stations."

Silver flinched, "These crooks must be tough."

Rumi's brow wrinkled, "Or they must be Chosen."

I turned my head so quickly you could hear the bones creak, "What gave you that idea?!"

Rumi pointed to the cops who were getting blasted by lightning, ice and various elements that I'm sure are not good for the skin. Or any part of the body for that matter.

We sweatdropped.

"So….do we stop them?" Spike queried.

My lips twitched, "I dunno…,"

"Mommy!!!!!!!!"

We sweatdropped.

"And these guys are supposed to protect us," Aquenze said dryly.

"You don't find good law enforcers these days," Silver said sighing.

Angevar conjured up her sword and caused the street to erupt.

We became dot-eyed.

"What?" Angevar tried to look innocent, "We get nothing done if we just talk."

I sighed as my katana appeared, "You could give us a moment's notice."

There were at least four of them. I couldn't make out what they looked like, but three were female and one male.

At least, I think there was one male.

There was something about his stance…

"What's this?" The male spoke in a strong accent, "Kids?"

"Actually, we're your nightmare," Arashi said, readying her whip, "Goodnight you psychos!"

She let loose a bolt of lightning that sent the guy flying. However, he landed on his feet.

Arashi looked stunned, "No way!"

"If you don't succeed…" Angevar quipped as the ground began to quiver, "Try until they die!"

The ground crack apart and parts of the road were heaved up (A/N: Has anyone seen the X/1999 beginning? Like that)

The three women dodged like it wasn't there.

"Nice, but you're just not good enough," The women said.

Hardly had those words left her mouth when a spear pierced her shoulder.

"Or we're just out of practice," Aquenze said, flexing her arm.

Rumi solidified her arm into a sword, "Or we're going easy on you."

"Konane!" The two girls (I'm sure they were teens), "Are you alright?"

The woman (Konane, I'm assuming) gritted her teeth, "Stars!" She swore, "We leave!"

"But…"

"Now!"

A pale grey mist covered them up until there as nothing but air.

Rumi changed her arm back to normal, "That was close."

I wrinkled my brow, "Is it just me…or does she seem familiar?"

_Konane__…_

!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!!)!)!)!)!)!)!!)!)!)!)

"Damnit! I didn't know there were Chosen in this city!"

"Don't blame yourself. We didn't know either. They looked…I think I know them…"

A snort, "Who cares? They tried to kill you."

"True…but still…they might be able to help us…."

"NANI?!"

"You must be joking!"

"…………………."

"Konane…"

"Look, we need to protect it. Before _they_ arrive. We can't do this on our own!"

"If you say so…"

Grumbling, "I still say you're being stupid."

A loud WHACK!

"Hey, that hurt!"

**Me: That wraps up this session!**

**CS: …**

**Me: What's wrong?**

**CS: I…….**

**Spike: Hey!**

**Me: Hey…**

**CS: I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!(glomps Spike)**

**Spike: (blinks and points at Timmy) Is this normal?**

**Me: (Seething in jealously) Not anymore (takes a mallet and whacks CS)**

**CS: **

**Me: (wipes hands) That's done. **

**Spike: …You should have done that years ago. **

**Me: I know. **

**Me: Reviewers receive—**

**CS: Tickets to ****Singapore****!**

**Me: Enjoy!**

**CS: (goes on jet plane) Review!**

**[1] There is actually a House of Condom! I saw it near ****Lucky****Plaza****. I think it's a gift shop…I think, mind you…**


	5. Obstacle

**Me: (yawns) I'm so sleepy...(opens her mail box) o0 Wait a sec...(checks the mailbox) No avalanche of doom?**

**CS: Your reviewers decided to cut you some slack. **

**Me: Thanks guys! To the reviewers!**

**Silvery Kitsune: **Happy Fourteenth b'day! You guys are so young and innocent...(Thinks about when she turns seventeen) And yes, Gary/Ash is a cute coupling, isn't it? I should get off my ass and finish that fic.

**Little Leila: **I actually think it is a gift shop. Maybe when I head back to Singapore, I can check. Happy birthday! My present to you! (cowers) and I won't hurt asa-chan, promise!

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy: **You're definitely in, I'm not excluding anyone. But ,you'll come later (probably the next chappie) though, I'm not sure...Nice long review you've given me. Arigatou!

**Lunare Valhart: **I got it. (snickers) though I can't get over the 'Nemo' bit you've done. I feel really sympathetic towards him now. Even if I sing the B-I-N-G-O song...

**Ms. Hobgoblin: **Good for you! But I haven't seen you around much...been busy?

**QueenPhoenix: **Ummm...thanks? (slightly put off by hysteric laughter)

**RuLezOfKilliNg: **(holds her million trophies) Just where am I supposed to put these?!

**Nessi: **I hate school. I'm sorry I couldn't e-mail you, but I've put your part here. See if you can find it!

**Imigo: **(grins) Every author is a Chosen, so yes, there is a lot. There will be more and more every chapter, so don't think this is the end!

**Alarivana Ciaernu: **You'll have one! f you want one, I'll give you one! I aim to please!

**Morgana Magi: **You're here. You and Nessi. See...

**White Dog: **Trevor? Who's Trevor? (lost) Didn't get your e-mail, gomen!

**Aquenze: **You do that!

**A/N: Because of 's cracking down on the script format, I'm going to stick to measly author notes. (glares at ) Honestly, the weird rules they have these days...**

Author Adventure

By Timberwolf220

Chapter Five

Obstacle

"What's wrong with you?"

I pushed the hair off my face. It was nearly twelve and I hadn't moved from the balcony. Most of the others had already fallen asleep.

"Well?"

I turned to face Spike, his eyes glinting slightly. I frowned at him, "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I was thinking the same about you," He snapped.

I shook my head, "I can't sleep." I lied. I was actually rather sleepy, but I've been wracking my brains no-stop on figuring out who Konane was. I came up with nothing but empty hands.

Plus, if I fell asleep, those weird dreams might decide to gang up on me.

"Why not?" He asked.

I wanted to growl at him. Why now was he turning inquisitive?

"Oh, why do you care?" I muttered.

"Because I do," He said.

That stopped me for a moment. I looked into his sky-blue eyes and I...

I was worried.

"Alright," I finally admitted defeat, "I'll go to sleep. Happy?"

He relaxed, "Yeah." He smiled and whatever I saw in his eyes had vanished.

But...

!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!!)!)!)!)!)!!)!)!)!)!)!)

"This is what happens when you don't sleep early," Angevar said, glaring at me.

I huffed, "What are you, my grandmother?"

"Nope," And she grinned, "Your best friend."

"Somehow I can't make out the difference," Leila said sarcastically.

Angevar scowled at her, "Killjoy."

"Blonde."

"Hey!"

I laughed. Rumi just smirked at the both of them and nudged Aquenze's arm.

"Oh, look," Rumi said in a sugary voice, "They're bonding."

Angevar and Leila looked horrified and glared at Rumi who at the moment burst into hysterics.

"HENTAI!" Angevar and Leila decided to team up and kill Rumi with Kendo sticks.

God knows where they got those from.

Arnar, on the other hand was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed in Kai style. It made me wonder. He was so...quiet...

"Arnar?"

He opened one eye (What is he, Kai-look alike?) and asked, "Yeah?"

Now it was my turn to feel embarrassed, "Uh, nothing!"

I blushed. Next time I interrupt someone's private leaning session, think first.

"So, now what?" Tanuki asked, levitating the plants.

Rumi scratched her chin, "I guess, we could try to track down those thieves."

"Hey guys!"

We turned to see Silver waving a newspaper.

"Since when did you learn to read?" Spike said innocently.

Silver decided it was time to inflict pain on her brother.

"OW!" Spike said rubbing his forehead, "You know every time you do that, I lose some brain cells!"

"What brain cells?" Silver said sweetly.

"So, what were you trying to show us?" I said hastily before the next World War started.

Silver scowled at her brother before turning to me, all serious, "Take a look at this headline."

We peered at it;

_Strange Artifact Stolen!_

_This newly discovered artifact from Japan has been stolen form the Singaporean Museum. The police have been unavailable for comment. This..._

"Is that what I think it is?!" Leila said incredously.

Arnar took a look and whistled, "We're in trouble."

"But...how did it get here?" Rumi questioned.

I peered at the picture, but there was no denying it.

It was Black Dranzer.

!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!!)!)!)!)!)!)!!)!)!)!)!)

_It was her...and someone else..._

_I knew them....I know them well..._

_Their eyes..._

_The Gold Dagger moved._

_A scream._

_Body._

_Body._

I blinked and shook my head. It was bad enough when they came in my dreams, but when they haunted my very waking thought, it was unbearable.

I noticed that both Angevar and Arashi kept throwing me these side-long looks that told that either Leila or Spike blabbed on me. That made me feel irritated. I could bloody well take care of myself, you know!

Black Dranzer. How did it get here into the real world? I thought Tasara would prevent all items of the portals to be blocked.

Unless someone brought it here...

The same person who's been setting us up every step of the way.

When I get my hands on that bloody idiot...

It's not going to be pretty, that I can guarantee.

"We're here!"

The museum.

Arashi scowled, "So, why are we here?"

Tanuki rolled her eyes, "To discover when Aliens landed," She said, heavily sarcastic.

"Really?" Aquenze blinked, "I didn't know we had aliens. Call the MIB!"

We sweatdropped.

Rumi interrupted, "We're here to see if we can find clues about the theft and Bl—the artifact." She hastily added.

We didn't want anyone to know that we knew just exactly what that artifact was.

Or, more precisely, what it can do.

"Ah, are you young ladies here from the Daily Tribune?" A guy came up to us.

I was about to reply otherwise when Angevar butted in and said, "That's us!" She said brightly, ignoring my death-glare.

"Young ladies?" Spike said, now giving the guy a death glare.

A smile appeared on his lips, "I apologize."

"You're forgiven," Rumi said gently.

He smiled again.

Have I mentioned how bishounen this guy is? No?

He's about 6 feet at the most, with this odd flaky black hair that seemed to stick out everywhere. He had copper-ish skin and bright amber eyes.

Can we all say, 'hot?'

I could hear Rumi, Aquenze, Angevar, Silver, and Leila (Leila! How could you?) give very audible sighs.

I ignored them and asked him, "Can we ask about the B-the artifact?" I said, quickly covering up my blunder.

He gave me this odd look. I tried to look as neutral as possible. Arashi gave this guy a searching look.

"Sure," He said, shrugging, "I see no harm in it."

I relaxed, "Thanks."

He grinned, causing Angevar to melt again, "It's my pleasure. By the way, my name's Ethos. But, everyone here calls me E [1]."

"E?" Rumi questioned.

"With a name like Ethos, you need a cool nickname," He said, winking at Rumi. Rumi blushed.

Leila waved her hand, "Care to show us the way?"

He smiled and walked off, with us at his heels. The guys were only a few steps behind us, scowling heavily at Ethos.

A cup of jealously, anyone?

!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)

Museums are very, very big. So don't think I'm going to enlighten you guys with a long description. I may be jobless, but I'm not that jobless.

Leila whistled, "This is..."

"Big? Huge? The same size as a dinosaur?" Spike added, his eyes wide with awe, "God, I saw cruise ships that are smaller that this place!"

I didn't really care (Because this was my second visit here. There are only so many times you can visit a museum) and also, I was more worried about Black Dranzer. We know what kind of power it has. We just didn't want to encounter it.

Ethos took us to the room where Black Dranzer was being kept. It was a mess. There were scorch marks all over the walls and the carpets had been ripped savagely.

Ouch.

"This is where it was," Ethos said, pointing.

I walked up to it carefully. The case had shattered, leaving nothing but the base.

And I saw something that struck me as familiar.

It was torn. A piece of green cloth with a snake.

And two initials.

I clutched it in my hand and got up.

"Thanks a lot Ethos!" I said brightly, "We better get going!"

Ethos gave me a blank look, "So soon?"

"Yeah," With that, I sent glares to everyone, "Let's move!"

They scrambled away. Ethos grinned and gave me his hand, "Come back any time."

I blinked and took his hand, "Thanks." The handshake was warm. It reminded me of _his _handshake. No point thinking about it. He's gone now.

A lump grew in my throat as I gently tugged my hand away.

"Bye," I said and I walked out.

His handshake...

!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)

"What did you find out?" Spike asked urgently.

I said nothing holding up the piece of cloth in the air, the sunlight glinting at the coloured threads.

Rumi gasped and pulled the cloth away, "Is that...?"

Angevar's gaze hardened, "So, he's here." She slammed her fist against the palm of her hand, "That's cool. We'll just kill him."

I shook my head, "You won't need to. Silver, have you finished that web search on abandoned warehouses?"

"Yup," Silver said, shutting her laptop, "There's one at Orchard Road."

"Great," I said, taking the cloth from Rumi's hand.

Just great...

!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!!)!)!)))!))!)!)!)

Have you ever had an idol? I have one. One author that had inspired me to write and be what I am today.

I owe a lot to her. And she knows it.

"This is the place," Silver said.

Of course it was. It looked every bit like the haunted house or bad guy lair.

Trust these guys to have a sense of humour.

Angevar pushed the door open. The place was coming apart at the seams. Pillars were dislodged and dust was pouring from one of the openings in the roof.

This place could fall on our heads and we would never know what hit us.

"I sense something," Arnar said behind me.

"Me too," Tanuki said, her eyes glinting.

Rumi and Leila just looked puzzled.

"Well, look at this," A drawling voice said.

I tensed and so did everybody else behind me.

"Come out!" I yelled, "...Sonbre."

A jade cloaked figure walked out. There was a tear on his shoulder.

"How did you know?" He demanded (can you imagine Sonbre asking for something?)

I narrowed my eyes, "None of your business."

Leila brought her knives, "We followed your scent," She said sweetly, "You need to take a bath Sombra."

He scowled at us and waved his hand at us, "Well, I'm not interested in you guys this time. I'll kill you later." He proceeded to walk into the shadows until Spike said, "Where's Black Dranzer?"

We turned to Spike with dot eyes.

Sonbre glared at Spike and muttered, "None of your business _teme _[2]_."_

Spike flinched.

"Sonbre!" I snarled, "Where's Lunare? I know she's here!"

Rumi transformed her hand into a nifty chain saw, "Or else we'll saw off that snake skin of yours." She threatened.

Something in Sonbre's gaze seemed to tighten.

"Look you author-freaks," He said hissing, "Everything was fine until you guys butted into our affairs."

"Your affairs are our affairs [3]," Angevar said softly, "You've been protecting Black Dranzer, haven't you?"

We turned to Angevar with dot eyes this time.

Honestly, you think you know a person and yet...

They say something so completely out of the blue...

And you don't know what to think anymore.

I turned my eyes at him, "Is that what you've been doing?"

He grumbled something about 'darn muses' and 'killer authors'.

"Well?" I said dangerously quiet.

"...Yes..."

"Where's Lunare?"

"Right here."

Out of the shadows, stepped out the three girls from yesterday. One called Konane, also known as Lunare Valhart. The other two....

Leila gasped, "Asa-chan?!"

Asa-chan looked sheepish, "Um, hey Leila."

I looked at Leila and sweatdropped.

Asa-chan was as good as dead at this point.

And the other one...

"Nanashi-san!" Silver said, glomping her.

We conviently decided to sweatdrop.

Nanashi and Asa-chan.

What were the odds of that?!

I put my katana away, "Okay...anyone care to explain what the hell is going on? And I thought you were in Japan, asa-chan."

Asa-chan still had the sheepish grin on her face and she kept avoiding Leila's eyes, "Welll...um, I met these guys in Japan and we ran into some..."

"Unexpected company," Sonbre drawled, his jaded eyes writhing.

"Sonbre!" Lunare barked, turning the mutant sullenly silent.

Lunare turned her eyes at me and I resisted the urge to twitch.

"Do you know who the 'Nikanoru' are?" Lunare asked.

I shook my head and she visibly relaxed.

"Thank the stars..." She said, pushing her black bangs, "The Nikanoru are..."

"Right here, thank you," A sarcastic voice called out, "Rude people aren't you? Talking behind other people's backs..."

We spun around to see three people step out. Female.

I brought out my katana. They seemed...intimidating...

Spike let his eyes flash as his mace appeared and everyone brought out their weapons. Lunare and the others seemed...tense.

Two of them seemed to step back as a girl with dark hair with purple highlights came in front. I heard Arashi make a strangled gasp and Angevar clutched the hilt of her sword tightly.

"I haven't seen you guys before," Her eyes roamed over us, "But I think I know you all...Leila, Angevar, Timberwolf, Arashi, Rumi-chan, Tanuki, Aquenze, White Dog, Arnar."

"What about me?" Silver said sulking.

"And we shouldn't forget," She said, completely ignoring Silver, "Lunare Valhart, Asa-chan, Nanashi and Sonbre."

"At least she didn't call me Som-bra," Sonbre muttered.

I gritted my teeth, "Good. Now introduce yourself, if you would be so kind."

She gave me a highly disconcerting grin that seemed to say 'I-know-what's-going-on-and-you-don't-so-bad-luck-for-you', "We are the Nikanoru as Lunare called us."

Nikanoru. 'Children of Death' [4]

This was not going the best way it could.

Spike's eyes flashed and he hurled a dark vapor over the Nikanoru. The black mist covered the girl's smirk as they disappeared.

"That's a Freeze Fog," Spike said, "So, we come up with a strategy or we're toast for breakfast tomorrow."

I turned to Lunare, "Who are they?"

Lunare gave me a bittersweet smile that seemed to destroy my insides, "They're Chosen."

Leila gasped, "But-but...no Chosen would have done this!"

Angevar cast an anxious look at the fog, "Actually, I actually am with LV on this one. They feed off the portal's power. They are Chosen," She said so flatly that Leila opened and closed her mouth.

Asa-chan gave her a sympathetic look, "They've been chasing us ever since we stole Black Dranzer from the museum."

"Which we will be taking back soon," A smug voice interrupted.

We watched the fog seemingly evaporate. Spike hid a grimace and almost fell to his feet.

"Kuso...[5]" He swore.

"Why do you want Black Dranzer?" I demanded, "And who do you work for?"

"Why the Hell should I listen to you?!" She snarled, her eyes glinting.

"The same reason we're still talking to you," Sonbre said in a dull tone.

The next split second, Sonbre was on the ground, nursing an aching back and the leader's eyes was flashing dangerously.

"Don't try your luck," She snarled at him.

Arashi hurled a bolt of lightning causing them to scatter.

"Move!" She screamed as one of them came out of nowhere and attacked her with a sword.

The leader tsked and pulled out a gun.

We froze.

"Stupid Chosen," She muttered.

And fired.

**CS: You're ending it there?!**

**Me: Cripes CS, it's like 11 pages!!!**

**CS: Still!!**

**Me: I wasn't expecting it to be so long...**

**CS: That's no excuse?**

**Me: What are you, my muse?**

**CS: (gives her a pointed look)**

**Me: Oh yeah.**

**CS: Reviewers receive—**

**Me: Ummm...Gene Starwind dolls?**

**CS: Who's Gene Starwind?**

**Me: He's the hero in Outlaw Star.**

**CS: Why is he the reviewer's gift?**

**Me: Because I couldn't think of anything else?**

**CS: That's a good reason, I guess.**

**[1] I actually knew a guy called E! He let us watch videos in his van. He's cool.**

**[2] Teme: Bastard **

**[3] 'My world is your world' Integra told this to Alucard. Thought it was a cool saying. **

**[4] Nikanoru is taken from Breath of Fire 2. Not mine, not yours, not Angy's, capish?**

**[5] Kuso: Damn**


	6. Ordeal

**Me: Review responses—**

**CS: How much this time?**

**Me: you mean, you want me to count them??!**

**CS: I refrain from comment**

**SilveryKitsune: **I don't think anyone would ever forget you. At least I won't! So you transferred schools. Explains why you've haven't updated in a while.

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy: **It means both, I think. Because Zoro keeps calling Luffy a teme when he first met him. But I know Zoro loves Luffy deep down. Zoro: (glares) Me: Very, very deep down.

**Nanashi2: **If you keep flattering me like this, I'll have the ego the size of Fuji. CS: You mean, you don't have one that size already? Me: Hush CS!

**QueenPhoenix: **Melfina plushies? I'll offer them next time. This time, we have Ginji plushies from Get Backers!

**Lunare Valhart: **Me: (leaves, muttering something about finding sane people to talk to) CS: ....Why don't we have Jumbo Pixi Stix? Me: CS, I've never had NORMAL Pixi Stix, how am I supposed to get Jumbo Sized Pixi Stix?!

**Ms Hobgoblin: **He's nice?! (mutters) Must rectify that. Yes, this is THE Sonbre from 'Viper's Nest' LV gave me permission to use him. Anyone want to torture Sonbre?

**Morgana Magi Lady of Light: **(cowers) You're not that mad, are you? I thought the bad guy personality suited you. I've read some of your fics and I knew this role was for you. If you don't like, I can change it, but....

**Lil Tanuki: **Hospital? Fist fights? (clueless) Do I really want to know? Anyway, I'm glad you're back, at any rate.

**Sister To Sister: **(blinks) That was quick. I wasn't expecting you to guess so...quickly. ;;; Please don't kill me. Pretty please?

**White Dog 2: **Thank you so much for Trevor! (hugs him) You saved me! Send more! And there's more action here, if you get my drift. He's in!!!

**Little Leila: **Um, you worry too much. Your precious Asa-chan is safe. (sniggers) Clues, huh? I'll tell you in LJ, k?

**Aquenze: **OO;;; I think you've just freaked me out. 'Precious Timmy-sama'? (edges away)

**Hades of hades 2: **Hades-san! You're back! Hey, I dedicated a one-shot for you! It's called Endless! Go see it!

**nessi:** You don't mind right? (edges away in case nessi decides to hurl pointy things at her)

**Me: Bleh. **

**CS: What the matter?**

**Me: Don't you mean what's the matter?**

**CS: Whatever. **

**Me: School and Slumps. **

**CS: Both at the same time?!**

**Me: Yup. **

**CS: You poor girl. **

**Me: Tell me about it...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Me: Who do we have?**

**CS: Hmmm....Kira Yamato from Gundam Seed. **

**Kira: Hey (smiles sweetly) **

**Me: Awwwwwwww........(melts)**

**CS: Hey Kira. Think you could do the disclaimer?**

**Kira: Sure (smiles)**

**Fangirls in the distance: (melts)**

**Kira: Timmy does not own Beyblade or the OCS. **

**CS: Thanks Kira. **

**Kira: Anytime (smiles some more)**

**Every Girl in Vicinity: Kawaii! (melts)**

**Me: (still a puddle of goo)**

**The Author Adventure **

Chapter Six

Ordeal

The next thing I remember was a stinging pain in my elbow. I crumbled onto my knees as I tried to catch my breath.

"Timmy!" Angy had cried out.

I groaned and pushed myself onto my feet, still shaking.

_Oh god, way too much pain..._

Arashi growled murderously, "You're in trouble now,"

The girl cocked her head, that sarcastic smile never leaving her face, "Oh, am I?"

Arashi swung her whip as it cut the girl right across her face. I winced.

Arnar then, swung some nifty tiny daggers at the two other girls, who covered their faces. Rumi solidified her hand into a hammer and hit on the ground, making the whole place shake a lot.

Oh no.

We're in a warehouse. A very, very _old_ warehouse.

Clichés, anyone?

Angy ran over to me and helped move away. Spike pointed towards the back door and we ran.

Pillars were collapsing and I could hear those 'Nikanoru' screaming in the distance.

"We still have to get Black Dranzer!"

"Not now. Don't worry. We'll find them."

That sentence struck a chord of fear in me.

..._.We'll find them..._

I winced as Leila placed her hand on my wound and started healing it. Tanuki was pacing around the floor, her eyes unfocused. I had a feeling she was trying to see if the Nikanoru had followed us. Silver was sleeping on Spike's shoulder and Spike was reading a FAKE manga, not the least disturbed by the turn of events.

Lunare was staring at the ceiling, asa-chan was chatting with her boyfriend reassuring him that she hadn't kidnapped (yet). Nanashi was fiddling around with some spoons and cackling to herself (A/N: I couldn't resist!). Sonbre had printed out a picture of Tyson and was staring at it for the past hour or so.

Rumi and Angy were playing Go-Fish and Arnar was....leaning against the wall.

I'm starting to think he and Kai are long-lost brothers or something like that.

"Done!" Leila said triumphantly, "You should be ok now."

"Should be?" I questioned.

Leila grinned, "Fine. You are better now."

"You've just destroyed my faith in your healing abilities," I teased.

Leila huffed, "Then I suggest the next time, you avoid getting shot."

"How was I supposed to know she was going to shot me?" I whined.

"If I were her, I would shot you as well."

"That's...very reassuring...I think."

"Don't mention it," She said smiling as she walked back towards asa-chan.

I turned to see Arashi staring at me. I blinked, "Something wrong Arashi?"

"How's your wound?" She asked quietly.

"I've been better, but Leila the doc said I should be okay."

"Good," She said in the same tone and turned to face the window, her face troubled, "I need to talk to you."

"'Bout what?"

"Private," She said, tilting her head at the others. I blinked again and followed her out the door.

Wonder what this is about...?

Arashi looked into my amethyst eyes, her own chocolate-brown glazing.

"Arashi?" I asked tentatively, wondering why she was giving me such a...disturbed look.

"...I know who she is..."

"Who?"

"The leader of the Nikanoru."

There was a pit in my stomach that suddenly started churning in apprehension.

_The Gold Dagger moved_

_Body..._

_Scream..._

_It's so quiet..._

I shook my head. Damn visions...

"Who is it then?" I asked, knowing whatever answer there is, I'm not going to like it.

"...It's her..."

I growled in frustration, "Arashi, spit it out!"

She gave me this look. There was no other way to describe it. It was a 'look'.

Then it clicked.

Arashi has been on a lot longer than I have. Heck, it's only been a year for me!

A lot of people loved Arashi's stories (me included), but the best support came from her own family.

Her sister.

She did join and became one of the Chosen pretty soon afterwards. Unlike Arashi, she did review responses and her stories were very well written. Like her sister.

Then she just...stopped.

We hadn't heard from her after that. I don't know what happened and Arashi said nothing either. We just assumed she just stopped writing.

I wish that was the case.

I stepped back from her, unable to gauge her reaction. There were no tears, no breakdowns. She just stood there as if the world had just fallen on her head.

Arashi...

"How?" I choked out.

"You're asking me?" Arashi demanded.

"This is your sister!" I nearly screeched, "Wake up and tell me how!"

She flinched at the word 'sister' and the glazed look returned. I was getting worried. Arashi never acted like this before.

"...I don't know...She told me that she was going on a trip with her friends. I let her go," Her eyes unfocused, "...She never told me..."

I realized that this must have hit her harder than I expected. This is...her little sister.

Jaici...

"Arashi," I murmured.

"Don't tell me 'Arashi'," She snapped at me, "I don't know what happened, but I will find out!"

She was blazing now, her anger filling her eyes.

"Arashi, are you going to save her?"

"Yes," The answer came automatically.

I nodded, but couldn't help thinking...

...What if...she didn't need saving?

"Now what?"

I scowled at him, "Why do you follow me?"

"Why do you always stay up late?" He retorted.

"Mother."

"Whatever!" He ran a frustrated hand through his bushy ginger hair, "Silver is worried about you and I promised...." He trailed off, and turned away, "I'll leave."

"Stay."

"What?"

"I said stay," I said, frowning, "What are you, hard of hearing?"

"As a matter of fact, I am," He said grinning and took a seat next to me.

"You're so tense," He commented.

"Well said genius," I teased and frowned, "I'm...I dunno...do you think we'll make it in time to see Tasara?"

"Why do you say that?" He asked, clearly baffled.

"Because we have a bunch of renegade Chosen after us," I said flatly, "I got shot, damnit!"

Spike winced, "I know, but..."

"But what?"

"Well, so far you're got us through with nothing but a few scratches. We've avoided all those 'Shadow-thingies' and we managed to save Black Dranzer," He turned to face me, "You've gotten us this far. I think you can get us further."

"You have great faith in me," I said bitterly.

"I'm not the only one. Do you really think we'll listen to you if we didn't think you were competent?" He said angrily.

"I have a feeling Aquenze and Nanashi would follow a rabbit if they needed to (A/N: No offense meant!)," I said smiling, "But Leila and Arnar wouldn't. I see your point."

"About feckin' time."

"Hm."

"Getting any sleep lately?" He asked cautiously.

"In fact, I have been getting more sleep," I lied through my teeth.

If I told him that they were getting worse, he'll nag me 'till I fall in my grave. Mind you, I don't mind nagging, but for some reason I can't tolerate it from Spike.

...Why _can't_ I tolerate it from Spike?

"Hmm..." He pursed his lips thoughtfully.

_Left broken empty in despair  
Wanna breath can't find air  
Thought you were sent from up above  
But you and me never had love  
So much more I have to say  
Help me find a way _

_And I wonder if you know  
How it really feels  
To be left outside alone  
When it's cold out here  
Well maybe you should know   
Just how it feels  
To be left outside alone  
To be left outside alone  
_  
I shook my head. Why was that song, of all songs playing in my head right now?

"I can take care of myself Spike," I said firmly.

"Actually you can't," He said calmly.

"WHAT?!" I nearly blew up.

"You're too busy worrying and taking care of everyone else, so you've forgotten about yourself," He said, unaware (or just plain suicidal) of my growing temper.

"Angy takes—,"

"Angy is busy."

I blinked, "With what?"

"With...stuff," He smirked.

I huffed at me, "I'm sixteen! I can perfectly—,"

"You're whining like a seven-year old right now."

I threw my hands in the air, "So, I can't take care of myself. What am I supposed to do then?!"

"Let me help."

"...What?"

"Let me take care of you," He said softly, his crystal eyes glinting.

I was...I couldn't begin to describe how I felt.

The only thing I could think of was; _is he hitting on me?_

"Why?" I asked, "Why me?"

"Because," And he said this without any sarcasm, irony or jest, "You need someone."

He didn't say 'me'.

Maybe I do need someone...

"....Fine," I said quietly, wrapping my arms around myself.

One mess after another...

At least... he'll look after me...

Or so he says.

"_I'll be here. We'll be here for each other always. No matter what passes us by."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really."_

"_Don't leave. Promise me..."_

"_Do I need to? Don't you trust me?"_

"..._.I do..."_

"_We're here."_

"_You're here."_

And I wanted so badly to cry.

We got through the flight fairly quickly. There wasn't as much as a delay as last time. Probably because everyone was pretty eager to leave. Arashi especially.

I didn't comment on it and everyone took it for granted. I think only Arnar was studying Arashi with interest. I didn't say anything, but the knowledge was making me kinda uncomfortable.

I fidgeted in my seat, wondering what was going to happen and whether I'll get to see to see another Get Backers episode. Angy slid next to me, obviously bored.

"Oh man," She groaned, "How much longer?"

"Not sure," I said nonchalantly, looking out of the window. Hmm...that one cloud looked like Dragoon. And it's blue...

....Wait a sec...

"Um guys? Take a look," I said, sweatdropping slightly.

"Madre de Dios! [1]" Lunare swore, "Is that Dragoon or a figment of my imagination?!"

"If it's a figment of your imagination, how come I'm seeing it?"

"Don't ask me! Ask my imagination!"

"...."

Sonbre peered through the window, "It's heading towards Tokyo."

"Uh-oh..."

"We're screwed aren't we?"

I stared at the blue twisting form of Dragoon, "Whose bit-beasts have wings?"

"Could you tell Seline to slow down?" Rumi yelled at me.

"Not my fault all of you'll have wolf bit-beasts with no wings," I grumbled right back.

"Not all of us!" Arashi yelled back, on her Arcterra. Spike muttered under his breath about installing air sick bags on bit-beasts.

"What was that Spike?"

"Uhh....nothing!!"

We were airborne, Me, Angy and Rumi on Seline. Arashi, Arnar and Nanashi on Acterra. Spike, Sonbre and Lunare on this weird-black-cloud-thingy Spike conjured up.

Tanuki had conjured up a cloud-thingy too, except hers actually resembled a cloud. Spikes' looked like a rain cloud dyed in black.

Tanuki had asa-chan and Leila with her.

Aquenze had Xorror; her lynx bit-beast with wings (which I thought was pretty cool.) and Silver was riding with her.

Dragoon was twisting in the air, and shooting lightning randomly. There was something about him that disturbed me.

He then suddenly turned in the air to face us and I realized something.

His eyes were black.

Oh shit...

"Uhh....guys...," I said hesitantly, "You remember the 'Shadow Ninjas' [2] from before?"

Lunare looked puzzled while I saw Leila gulp nervously in the distance.

"Yeah, why?" Arnar asked.

"I think that's a 'Shadow Bit-beast'."

"Uh-oh..."

Uh-oh is right.

Dragoon hurled this typhoon of wind at us, causing to twirl in mid-air.

I think I understand now why Spike wanted air-sick bags in Bit-beasts.

"Seline, Ice Sphere!"

Seline let out an eerie cry as the air began to drop. Dragoon growled and lightning began to emerge from its body, warming the temperature.

Well, that's one attack that just didn't work.

"Malevolence, Suffocation!" Spike directed.

It was like a dense red fog (how come all of Spike's attacks look like mist?) surrounding Dragoon. It let out a piteous wail as the red mist enveloped it. Then the mist evaporated to reveal Dragoon hanging limply in mid-air and started falling.

"Umm...if Dragoon hits the ground, it's guaranteed to cause a lot of damage," Spike said nervously.

Tanuki's eyes flashed and Dragoon winked out.

We turned dot eyes at Tanuki, "What did you do?" Leila asked.

Tanuki blinked, "I don't really know," She said sheepishly.

We sweatdropped.

Well, at least the Dragoon problem is solved.

I think the airport was a little startled when a couple of kids who were supposed to be at a flight that landed at 3 pm, arrived at 2 pm instead.

And we're not planning to stick around long enough to enlighten them with an explanation.

Hell, what could we say?

'I'm sorry but we had to defeat a fictional dragon with our personal fictional Bit-beasts who are trapped in Beyblades because it was coming to attack Tokyo?'

I think it would be more believable if we told them Godzilla was attacking Singapore.

Lunare took in a deep breath and smiled, "Ah..."

Then we all started dancing.

"WE'RE IN JAPAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Arnar was the only one who seemed calm enough to sweatdrop at out victory dance in the middle of the street.

Next stop, Mt. Fuji.

Tasara, ready yourself. 'Cause you better have a good explanation about this.

"They're on their way?"

"They've already reached Tokyo."

"Hmmm...we gave them less credit than it was required Caliyana."

"That we did."

"But do you think they will be able to pass us Skittles?"

"Let them try at least Caliyana, but...," A grin, "I wouldn't be too hopeful about it."

"Oh Chosen..."

"Let's see if your skills are enough to save the world."

**CS: You have a habit of ending these chapters with cliffies...**

**Me: What can I say? ; Cliffies are our friends. **

**Kai: Hey.**

**Me: OO What are you doing here?! I thought you were going to avoid the author notes because of Sonbre?**

**Kai: (grins mysteriously) I have...plans...**

**Me and CS: OO;;;;;;**

**Me: Reviewers receive—**

**CS: (digs through the bag) Eh? Who's this?**

**Me: Ginji-kun!!! (huggles him)**

**CS: ...Ginji (from Get Backers) plushies.**

**Me: Love! Love! Love! Love!**

**CS: ...please review if not for her sake, then for mine.**

**[1] Madre de Dios: Mother of God in Spanish**

**[2] If you don't know, then you haven't been reading my story consistently, so I suggest you start or you'll get lost. XP**


	7. Outsider

**SilveryKitsune:** Half-sisters? (looks at Spike who attempts to hide himself)...Ummm...Geee...(speechless) CS: At last.

**Nanashi2:** Hm, I'll take that in actually. Flames, huh? Gee, I pictured you to be a more...water/air person, but hey, views differ. As for languages, I speak a minimum of five at the least. (shocked silence) As an Indian, the most important thing is languages. Right now in my new story 'Pyromaniac', I'm focusing on Russian.

**Sister to Sister:** (peaks from out of her hiding place) You're...not mad? I'm happy now! At least you're not trying to kill me. You have NO idea how many death threats I've received because of this story.

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy:** These chapters are really long, so expect this story to drag on for a while. Besides, you need to sound evil a little more.

**Morgana Magi Lady of Light:** You're not a Shadow-thing (Or Shadow-Reflections as the real name is) You're an actual Chosen, and much harder to beat!

**QueenPhoenix:** I thought it was weird too. Considering the idea started with a dream. My dream, to be precise.

**Little Leila:** Did I say too much? Gomen. I meant a lot! Besides, asa-chan is capable of taking care of herself, though it's not noticeable. Has she talked to you? I haven't heard from her in a while too...

**nessi:** No. At least, not yet.

**Lil Tanuki:** Gomen on the late update. I was being lazy, plus I was working on Pyromaniac.

**Angevar:** (cowers) Well, if I mail, what the hell am I supposed to say exactly?

**White Dog 2:** Gomen ne, but I've never read FAKE. Or Gravitation. (sad) I've had a deprived childhood.

**Hades of hades 2:** Ohhhh!!! Purple roses!!! Arigatou gozaimasu.

**Aquenze:** Well, you got a reaction....(shudders) About your intelligence, don't take it personally! I was only joking!

**Lunare Valhart: **Hurricanes? I feel....umm...sorry for you? Hurricanes aren't the best natural disasters. I know. My grandparents weren't at home when the cyclone of the century (not an exaggeration!) hit their house. Needless to say, most of their books were pretty damp.

**Alarivana Ciaernu:** My...battle...scenes...are...good? (shocked for a mini-second) YAY! Someone likes my battle scenes! I love you! You have no idea how hard they are!

**Me: Ho hum....I'm back**

**CS: You seem tired. **

**Me: ...That's because I am**

**CS: Ah. Why?**

**Me: Several depression attacks. (sighs) I should start taking medication for this. **

**CS: ....This definitely can't be good for your health. **

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Me: (checks list) Who do we have? **

**CS: I think it's Rei Ayanami. **

**Rei: Hm. Timmy does not own Beyblade. (leaves)**

**CS: That was quick...**

**Me: Hm? Was she here?**

**CS: ...She just left...**

**Me: Ah. Oh well. **

**CS: (sweatdrops)**

The Author Adventure

Chapter Seven

Outsider

_Something glinted in the moonlight._

_Shadow_

_Light_

_Strike_

_Her eyes widened. _

_Shadow_

_Light _

_Strike_

_Body _

_Body_

_Silence_

_Silence_

_Silence..._

I gasped as I shot out of bed. My hands couldn't still the trembling and I could almost picture the look of horror on my face.

"Nightmare..." I spoke to myself, reassuring myself.

It was only a nightmare. Well, a vision as well, but I'll stick to nightmare.

I got up slowly, my eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness around me. I glanced at my watch; 3:05 am. It was barely morning and I growled at the fact I woke up so early. The curtains fluttered.

...Hold on....

Didn't I shut the windows last night?

I approached it carefully. So I'm paranoid. After all I've been through; I have good reason to be. My palm started glowing ice blue and I could hear Seline wailing in my mind.

The balcony seemed empty. I looked up and downwards. The smell of cologne and spices drifted through. I checked the street. Just some guy walking down.

I let out a sigh of relief. Last thing I wanted to do was have a battle when I was barely awake.

I closed the windows and drew the curtains. Then I walked towards the desk which should have my sedatives. I don't have them often, but I think I should have one if we are to climb Mt. Fuji tomorrow.

(O)

"Just go over this with me again..." Asa-chan said, "We're supposed to climb THAT?!?!?!?!?!"

We winced. Asa-chan can be pretty loud when she wants to be.

"Technically..."

"Yes or no, Rumi, is all we need," Arashi said, giving a glare that would have made Heero proud.

"....Yes...."

We groaned.

Why did Tasara have to reside at the TOP of a mountain?!

"Because it makes difficult for us," Angevar said, looking at my look of outrage, "Shoulder your backpacks guys! To the mountain we go!!!"

"...You had sugar, didn't you?"

Angevar pouted, "Just because I'm happy doesn't mean I had sugar."

I gave her a pointed look.

"She had coffee," Aquenze said, looking at the mountain in awe and ignoring Angy's look of anger. I laughed.

"I can't believe you guys are ganging up on me," Angy said in despair, "You sure know how to make an author unloved."

"Awwww...does Angy need a hug?"

"Shut up Nanashi."

Spike glanced at it, "Couldn't we just fly up?"

"'Fraid not Spike," Arnar said grimly, "There's some kind of..." He fumbled for the word.

"Force Field?"

"Barrier?"

"Power?"

"....I think it's a barrier," Arnar said, rubbing his chin, "I don't think we can use our Bit-beasts at all."

That was a hard blow. Not being able to use our Bit-beasts at all? That made us completely vulnerable.

_And completely human. _

I gulped suddenly.

"So, are we going or not?"

(O)

I've been to a lot of places. And to get to some of those places, we had to endure these awful climbs.

But I take back everything I've ever said about my previous hikes.

If I thought they were bad, then Mt. Fuji is the epitome of incorrigible.

We haven't even progressed halfway when Asa-chan collapsed. Leila immediately ran up to her and began to help her up.

"Asa-chan!"

"I'm okay," Her face seemed red. I wonder if my face looked like that, "Just need to stop."

I glanced at the mountain warily. It's almost mid-afternoon and we needed to reach the top before nightfall at the most.

"Okay, we stop for now," As a signal, everyone dropped their bags and stretched their legs. I sweatdropped.

I lay down, watching various clouds pass by and I wondered if there were other Chosen who were trying to protect their homes.

I left my home behind, unprotected. I left behind friends who would have had no way of defending themselves.

"Stretching my legs," I grunted as an excuse as I walked off.

The worst part is...

I feel no guilt.

I couldn't care less if they destroyed my school and house.

Why?

Why didn't I care?

I stopped to the sound of a running brook. I walked forwards to find it. It was rather pristine and there were blue flowers growing at the bank. I sat down and put my legs in the water, sighing contently at the feeling of running water between my toes.

I've always known that I tended to block off my emotions, but to such an extent that I can't feel anything?!

That worried me.

"That's natural to people who practice it," A low voice told me.

I spun to see Sonbre kneeling next to me, his eyes completely engrossed in the stream.

"It's peaceful here....it's sad we can't have such places in our hearts," Sonbre said again, his face ?

Something is wrong. Sonbre hates people like me who support Tyka. He doesn't talk philosophically to them, that's for sure.

So why is he...?

He got up silently and looked at me. And there was a strange mix of emotions rushing through his eyes that made it seem like a waterfall.

"Sonbre..."

"Just forget about yourself for once. Everyone is waiting for you to come back," Sonbre said, "Lunare sent me."

"Oh," Was all I could say at the moment.

He smirked and walked (or more like stalked) away, leaving me to piece together what he was saying.

_Just forget about yourself for once._

What was he getting at?

I started walking back when—

"TREVOR, GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!!!!!!!!!"

What in the seven names of Hell?

That sounded like Spike...except...

Who's Trevor?

I rushed back to be confronted by the most...unusual site ever.

Spike had his hands wrapped around a guy who looked a lot like Harry Potter, except more in the hunky factor. His eyes were like wood; smooth and almond shaped. He seemed like a real bishounen, except...I don't know...he turned me off for some reason.

Silver was trying desperately to get her brother to let him (I'm assuming that guy was Trevor) go, but no such luck, judging by the very pissed off Spike.

Trevor, on the other hand, was doing nothing except smirking to himself (or at Spike. I think that's why Spike is so pissed)

The rest of the group was watching all of this transpire with dot eyes.

I sweatdropped. Honestly, I leave them alone for a few minutes and they're already trying to land each other in the hospital!

"Ummm...what's this all about?" I said, making my presence known.

Spike twisted his head suddenly to see me, eyes widening and let go of Trevor immediately, allowing Trevor to hit the ground in the most undignified manner. He stuttered something unintelligible at me, while I just cocked an eyebrow.

Never seen Spike lose his cool like this before.

Hmmm....

"Well?" I said impatiently, waiting for an explanation. I glanced at Trevor as a weird feeling hit me. Sorta like recognition...

Wait a sec. His cologne smells like....

"_You _were outside my room yesterday!" I accused him, pointing a finger.

Trevor looked at my finger and the corner of his lips twitched, "So that was _your_ room."

I suddenly blushed.

However, barely a second had passed when Spike hurled himself at Trevor, throttling him.

That can't be good for his health.

"First you hit on my sister," He growled, "Then you hit on my—our leader. You're a dead man Trevor Callinsky!!!"

I think someone should restrain him. Spike, I mean, not Trevor.

"Spike," I said, making him drop Trevor, "Control your temper."

"But—,"

"Just cool down k? Trevor is not hitting on me or Silver," I said, a little more gently, "Silver can take care of herself."

I didn't say 'I could take care of myself'. Spike's anger dropped a few notches when he realized that.

"...Fine...," He grated out, "But if he hits on Silver again, I'm killing him."

"Whatever," I said, smiling back at him.

At least he's not homicidal anymore. And that's a good thing, right?

(O)

"He's your best friend?!" Nanashi whistled.

"Couldn't you tell from the way they acted?" Arashi said sarcastically.

"I thought they were rivals."

"I can hear the Hentai thoughts running through your head Aquenze."

"Awww...."

"If they're best friends, then Sonbre's a sadist."

"Lunare, Sonbre _is _a sadist."

"Oh...yeah...."

"Trevor is a Chosen?"

"Duh. Why else would he be here?"

"I dunno. Sightseeing tour?"

"...................."

I think Trevor's impression about us is probably (in the best sense) not the greatest. I almost sympathize with him at this point. We're probably the weirdest thing he's come across since Cloud and his pink dress (A/N: There's a picture of this on DA!!)

"Just why are you here anyway?" Spike said, glaring at him.

Best friends or best enemies? I think it's hard to make out at this point.

"I got this message that I should meet you here," He said, in a matter of fact voice, cocking an eyebrow at Spike, "Why, does that bother you?"

I could see Spike restraining himself and placed a hand on his shoulder. He doesn't need to waste his strength when we have a mountain to climb.

"No," He gritted out.

I smiled at him and asked, "Who sent the message?"

"Dunno," He shrugged.

We sweatdropped.

"You mean, you came all this way for the sake of an anonymous message?!" Arashi said finally, her eyebrow twitching.

Arashi doesn't like idiots. Especially if those idiots are the opposite gender.

I think Arashi and Spike might join forces and throttle Trevor in his sleep.

"Yup," He said nonchalantly.

We sweatdropped some more.

Naïve little Chosen, isn't he?

"So, am I part of the group or what?" He said, running a hand through his hair. A habit, I'm sure he picked up from Spike.

Arashi and Spike started twitching. Really badly.

I intervened, "Sure!" I said almost too brightly, "As long as you stop hitting on Silver. Then I can't guarantee your safety."

"I guess I could do that," Trevor said. Then he shocked all of us by grabbing Arashi's hands and rubbing them.

Arashi started twitching. We closed our eyes.

BAM!

We sweatdropped at the site of a mangled Trevor as a smug Arashi walked off.

It's going to be a long day...

(O)

_Melodies floated by in our heads as we sat there for hours. The moonlight shone on his face and I was glad it was dark. _

"_Tell me the story of the rabbit on the moon."_

_The swing creaked under our weight and I saw his hands, so pale under the light, roam on my face. _

_His eyes, so bright, the world as he sees reflected in those eyes. My eyes, dull and almost unimaginative to most. He smiled and those eyes lit up like sparks on a bonfire. _

"_I'll be there for you."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Do I need to promise? Don't you trust me?"_

"..._I do."_

And I still do.

My hands were folded on my lap as I stared at the moon. We were lucky to find an unused cave that the Shinto Monks had carved away. Asa-chan was still very tired and I think, were the rest of us. Nanashi seemed unusually quiet and grim and for the first time, I looked back to the past.

Okay, not the first time. I do this every full moon.

And no, I'm not a werewolf. That's Harry Potter.

_A love lost is a love lost forever. _

"Thinking of someone?" A silky voice whispered.

I knew who it was, "Go hide in a hole Trevor," I snapped nastily.

"Must have been someone special," He ventured, ignoring my outburst.

"None of your business toad,"

"Manners are of great value."

"So is privacy," I retorted, turning on him angrily.

"Funny," He said, those almond eyes smooth, "He used to stare at the moon the way you do now."

My throat dried itself.

"W-what?"

"Ah, so you 'do' know him," He winked, "I suspected. His scent and memory lingers on you like a grave upon your back."

"H-How..." I couldn't say more. Memories choked my throat and my voice had left me.

"I've met him once. Profound being. Full of dreams, he was," Then his tone changed, "He never forgot you."

The revelation seemed to pierce my eyes.

"No," And my tone surprised, "He left me and he's not coming back."

Trevor eyed me in sympathy and he scuttled away.

"He left...and he's not coming back...to me," I said softly.

"Who?"

It was Spike, who was leaning against the stone wall.

"I can't say," I said, turning to face the moon. The rabbit in the moon..., "Not yet."

A flash of hurt in his eyes and he scowled, "So, you can tell Trevor, but not me, is that it?!"

"Spike..."

"Good night Timmy." With that, he retreated into the shadows.

I hate my life.

Spike...

"_You're here..."_

And I can only dream...

(O)

Interlude

Angevar shuffled in her sleep, her eyebrows creased in annoyance. Then she got up and shoved her sleeping bag away. She just couldn't get herself to sleep.

Hell, she was worried....

Timmy had been acting pretty odd lately. She and Spike...

Angevar then grinned. She knew exactly what was going on between the two. She could usually guess these things.

"You're still up?"

Angevar blinked and turned her head, "Arnar? That you?"

"No, it's Tala," The voice spoke sarcastically as Angevar throttled her snickers, "How come you're still up? You usually sleep like a log."

"I dunno. Can't sleep. It's like there's a weight on my chest," She said sighing, "I guess I'll borrow Timmy's sleeping tablets."

"Timmy has sleeping tablets?" He asked, curiosity glistening in his eyes.

"Yup; ever since those 'visions' started," Angevar said, pulling up Timmy's backpack and taking out a bottle filled with rectangular white pills. She removed one and popped it in her mouth, "I need my beauty sleep." She grumbled.

"....Those are sedatives..."

"I know," Angevar said, propping up her pillow, "Timmy hasn't exactly told me what these visions are about, except she sees someone dying. Then she closes up," She growled in frustration, "I'm her best friend! She should tell me!"

"Well, as far as I've noticed," Arnar said, his grey eyes sharp as steel, "Timmy doesn't open up much to anyone."

Angevar cooled down, "She doesn't. Hell, there are so many things she's never told me!"

"But I'm sure there are things you've haven't told her as well," Arnar said, running a hand through his messy black hair, "True?"

"True," Angevar said, "Arnar, I should be helping her..."

"You can't always help the people you care about," He said, softly, his voice trailing into the night, "Sometimes, they have to manage without you."

"But..." And here Angy's voice choked, "If she doesn't need me anymore?"

"If you guys are truly best friends," Arnar smiled, "She will always need you."

Angevar smiled as well, "And we need you as well Arnar, so open up as well!" She joked.

"I could do that," He said, that mysterious smile still on his face.

End Interlude

(O)

I groaned as I woke up. In an instant I remembered everything that happened last night and I sobered.

Spike...

I felt a hot surge of anger. Who was he to demand I tell him anything?! The arrogant little—

"Good morning Timmy!" Angy chirped up. Then she received full force of my glare and quailed, "Okaaaayyyyyyy...I'm going to run away now..."

She scuttled away at high speed.

I sighed. Better go apologize before my conscience does me in.

I walked out the cave. Full light of the Sun hit me on the face and I felt better.

There was really no need to work myself over Spike.

No need at all.

I surveyed the area and spotted Angevar cowering behind a rock.

I sweatdropped. Was I that bad when I got angry?

(A/N: Angevar: No, you're worse. Timmy: Whatever)

"Um, Angy? I'm not angry at you. You can come out," I said. I sweatdropped as she walked out, cringing.

Note to self: Restrain my anger.

"It's okay," I said, holding my hands up.

She visibly calmed down, "Why are you so angry?"

"It's nothing," I said, just spotting the flash of hurt through her cloudy blue eyes. I added, "I was arguing with Spike yesterday."

"With Spike, huh?" She said, a gleam appearing in her eye. That can't be good. I know that gleam, "Angy, what are you plotting?"

"Me?" She blinked, "Plotting?"

"Yes, plotting. The act drops Angy," I said, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Nothing! I swear on Duo's hunkiness!"

"Hmmm..." I wasn't convinced, but I let it drop for now.

"Okay," I said finally, "Let's get our bags. Call the others. We better get going."

(O)

Everyone seemed packed. Tanuki was levitating some of her socks in her bag (that girl better stop showing off. Some people have all the luck), Trevor was adding some more of that cologne (where did he get that?), Sonbre was helping Lunare pack. I blinked at that, but I have a feeling Sonbre and Lunare are pretty close. Aquenze and Silver were going through each other packs to look for Nanashi's missing Gravitation mangas. Nanashi was looking a lot better and was warming Asa-chan's and Leila's hands.

I didn't see Spike, nor did I want to.

Arnar was finished and he was talking to Angy.

............

Arnar is talking. To Angy.

Was there something I missed? A few days back, Arnar was a replica of Kai. Now....

OH!

I grinned. Angy has been busy after all. I see what Spike meant now.

Then I realized I was thinking of Spike again and scowled.

Don't bother, I told myself. Not worth the effort.

_Footsteps in the limelight. _

_Something beckons me. _

_Symbols, lines, words, glow. _

_Something is calling from beyond. _

_A dark voice. _

_Cold, it's too cold. _

_Another voice. _

_Fire, lots of fire. _

_Glowing eyes. _

_Fire_

_FIRE!_

I gasped and rubbed my forehead, scowling.

Damnable visions.

I frowned. This one seemed rather different though. The other one was someone dying, but this one isn't like that.

There was...another voice......

A different voice.

I shouldered my backpack and looked at the mountain.

The sooner we make it to Tasara, the better.

(O)

"They're almost here Tasara-sama."

"Let them come."

"B-But the test! We can't allow them to enter without defeating us."

"We don't have time for that now! Black Dranzer and Dragoon have entered this world. It won't be long 'till—,"

A softer voice, "Even at the brink of destruction, we must not allow them to enter without the test Tasara-san."

".......Alright......"

"Let them fail if they must, but they cannot pass without the test."

"Yes."

A smile, "This should be interesting to say the least."

"......."

"Yes, I think this will be very interesting. For both parties."

**CS: Just out of thought...**

**Me: Hmm..yeah?**

**CS: Did anything truly significant happen in this chapter?**

**Me: (blinks) I didn't know you could speak big words CS?**

**CS: ¬¬ Whatever. Did anything happen?**

**Me: Other than my Arashi/Trevor, Arnar/Angevar and Me/Spike action?**

**CS: Yes.**

**Me: Nope. **

**CS: ...................**

**Me: Reviewers receive—**

**CS: I think someone took our plushies again.**

**Me: What were we giving?**

**CS: Midou Ban plushies. **

**Me: That explains it. Ginji! I know you have those plushies. **

**Ginji: Damn it! (hands them over)**

**Me: To the reviewers! Remember to polish his glasses. **

**CS: Review! (starts breaking Ban's glasses)**


	8. Oracle

**Me: To the reviewers as always. **

**CS: We love you guys!**

**Raged:** Thanks! Here's your update!

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy:** Evil laughter. (nods) Very cool.

**SilveryKitsune:** Trevor's your bro's OC. He asked for Trevor so obviously Trevor came into being.

**Aine-Tate-Kon:** How could I forget you? I'll try and write more mails more often.

**White Dog 2:** I will, but not here. At least…two chapters from now. Why so late? Read on and see. I'll google Dee later.

**Ms Hobgoblin:** Glad you liked it! Though I may ask, why didn't you ask for a part in this story?

**nessi** You'll be appearing later, much later. But you will have a scene for you and your Nikanoru. Wait and see!

**Lil**** Tanuki:** Yes, love the cliffies. They help us authors out a lot.

**Hades of hades 2:** Ummmm… a lot of gifts. Thanks! Just make sure Spike doesn't kill you for hitting on me. ;

**Aquenze:** Happy very belated birthday! And don't mutilate my plushie!

**Morgana Magi Lady of Light:** Ummm…like with nessi, you guys show up much later!

**Alarivana Ciaernu:** It is plot, but I think I've overdone the visions part…

**Little Leila:** Yup, Tasara is here. Joy.

**Lunare Valhart:** Yup, nice plot bunny! I'll send the data as soon as I can, but I have to sort it out first. The weapon question is easy. The bit beasts give us our weapons and without bit beasts, no weapons. As for the tests (smirks) I've planned a special one for you.

**Angevar** You know me. I probably won't update it ever. But if I get a burst of inspiration, …let's see…

**Kitsuryuu** Ah, I didn't realize you'd like it so much. In the beginning the response wasn't so great. Thank you!

**Me: (enters room) Hmmm…where is everybody?**

**CS: THERE SHE IS!!!!!! (hordes of maniac reviewers appear)**

**Me: o0; Ummm…what's this about?**

**CS: You haven't updated in ages!!**

**Me: Oh, that. Um….I had school?**

**CS: (blinks) Really?**

**Me: (defensively) Really! I go to boarding school remember?**

**CS: Oh yeah…**

**Me: So bug off you guys! (horde disappears and Timmy blinks) That was quick. **

**CS: Don't worry, they'll be back. **

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Me: Who is it?**

**CS: Ummm….we've got Sheik. **

**Me: Okay. **

**Sheik: Timmy does not own Beyblade. She does own the plot, Tasara and herself. Respective authors own themselves and are not for sale. **

**Me: Since when were they for sale?**

**Sheik: Since….(thinks about it and blinks) I dunno…**

**Me & CS: (sweatdrop)**

Chapter Eight

Oracle

Is it just me or everything we've been doing so far cliché?

"A pit of lava with a bridge across it," Leila said sarcastically, "Apparently, we are in one of the greatest scenarios of fandom."

"Amen," Angevar said in flair.

Well, as Leila so well phrased it, it was a pit with lava at the top of Fuji. Yes, we managed to get to the top. Sorry to disappoint you there.

Back to the story.

"So, we're gonna cross that?!" Asa-chan pointed in horror.

"Well, I don't think we can gape at it now, can we?" Trevor said mock-sweetly.

Arashi took the trouble of hitting Trevor on the head. He smirked.

"Oooohhh….like it rough, don't you?" Trevor said, rubbing his head and smirking.

I've never seen Arashi blush that bright a pink before. I should have captured the moment, really.

Trevor grinned while Spike in the distance scowled. I ignored him. In fact, that's what I've been doing for the past day or so. If he noticed (or anyone else for that matter) well, kudos to them. I'm not like that. I don't forgive and forget.

That's one thing I've always had trouble with.

(O)

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Nanashi shrieked, turning bug-eyed at the boiling pit of doom.

We sighed.

"Nana-chan, you picked the short straw," Silver tried, "You know what that means…"

"Well, I thought it was a lucky straw," Nanashi said, sticking her tongue out.

"It was a lucky straw," Spike whispered, "Lucky for us."

"I HEARD YOU SPIKE!!!!!!!!"

"Nanashi, just cross it," Lunare said irritably as she looked at the chasm. Being ice element, fire does not go well with her.

"NO AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME—," Just then a pillar of lava burst up and she jumped and ran to the other side.

We sweatdropped.

"Ummm….you guys can come now," She said shame-facedly as she noticed she had crossed safely.

We went together after that. I didn't want to go through Nanashi did. Angevar looked apprehensively at the pit as we crossed. Arnar shook her and she proceeded. I avoided looking down at all. I had a horrible fear of heights. Hell, Playground slides make me uneasy!

As we all know, it's always the bridge that collapses.

This time, that didn't happen.

The pit of lava began to drain. At first you wouldn't notice it, but the churning would become louder and more insistent in every minute. It was Sonbre who noticed.

"Is it just me or does that look like a bathtub?" He muttered.

Lunare turned to him, "What are you—," she cut herself short as she saw what Sonbre was talking about. Her face paled.

"MOVE!" She yelled as we jumped and increased our pace.

Just after Aquenze had crossed, the pit blew up causing drops (too small to be called drops. They were like meteors!) of lava to spill everywhere. We cowered and the liquid hot magma fell upon us. I felt something scald my arm and tried to refrain myself from crying out loud.

Goddamnit that hurt!

The shower soon stopped and we got up. I wasn't the only one hit. Angy got a nasty burn on her kneecaps and Tanuki's knuckles were red. Most of the others were unscathed though.

I sighed, "You guys ready to go?"

They looked at me and for the first time, I realized that this was taking a toll on us. I gritted my teeth. Tasara is going to get hell from me when I'm through with this.

"Let's go."

And we left.

(O)

Interlude

_It is to understand that we decide_

_For how can we decide if we cannot understand?_

_And there is instinct, buried deep in the recedes of our mind_

_Come out, come out, wherever you are…._

He blinked as he shook that disturbing thought from his mind. Maybe it was just his 'other' side thinking.

Damn his other side.

He sighed and glanced at the others. Timmy had ordered him (and put it in such a way 'don't do it, consider yourself dead') to be on guard duty because he had set them back a whole day. He thought of many ways to reply to that, but the threatening flash of her violet eyes stilled all complaints.

Timmy, or 'Alia' as they called her.

Or as he called her….

It was good that she didn't recognize him. God forbid if she did. She'll probably kill him, then resurrect him so she could repeat the process.

And that's something he did not want the pleasure to go through.

_Had she forgotten me? _

_I thought that she'd remember me forever…_

_What changed?_

"What changed you?" He whispered.

Then he realized that he was being melodramatic. This was partially his fault also.

"Can't sleep?"

Trevor jolted to see brown eyes glaring at him, "Oh, still pissed at me for watching your girlfriend?" He sneered.

"Shut up you git," Spike growled. Trevor felt a flash of spitefulness against his friend. He had the thing he lost a long time ago.

And that made him bitter.

It doesn't change things when he saw the glow in her eyes when he heard her talking about Spike. Or that blaze when Spike did something idiotic.

It didn't change things.

"If you don't apologize soon Spike," Trevor said grimly, "You're gonna lose her."

Spike gave him an acid glare, "It's not like she cares," He said, his voice dull, "She was thinking about someone else."

"Oh?" That sentence made him feel giddy. Was she thinking about him?

"I know when I'm not wanted," Spike said, turning his blankets over.

Trevor was silent.

_Is there still a chance?_

End Interlude

(O)

Okay, was there something I missed? Because Spike has been sending me these half-guilty-half-pissed looks that I'm trying to translate, but am having trouble with.

Guys…can't they come out straight instead of being cryptic? You'd think hieroglyphics were easier to read.

We've been walking in this cavern for a day now. Rumi said we should be reaching the chambers soon.

And we did. There was a light at the end of the tunnel. Without anyone realizing it, we all increased our pace.

It was a chamber all right. The entire was full of suspended glass shards. The light reflected off them, looking like a kaleidoscope. Rainbows spilled from the glass pieces and I could see them spin like globes.

Globes…….

I glanced deeper and saw—

"About time you guys got here."

We turned to see three, no four figures standing on a pavilion which I'm sure was not there before.

Three were dressed in normal everyday clothes, but one was wearing a long dress with many shades of blue. In her hand was a staff that curled at the end and she had blue out blue eyes. The hair….you couldn't say which colour it was because it kept changing. There was a most unladylike smirk on her face though, which I was desperate to wipe off.

This was Tasara.

Oracle and Protector of the Portals.

"Don't insult them Skittles," Tasara said, her voice smooth. Like a stream, "It's been long and they have come far."

"Good," Arashi drove to the point, "Now tell us exactly what is going on!"

Tasara said nothing, but seats magically appeared.

"Sit," She commanded, "And I will explain."

"Everything?" I was being sarcastic.

She glanced at me and smirked.

"Everything."

(O)

The glass shards above us seemed to chime as Tasara began.

"We know the portals have been invaded. Someone has broken through and allowing creatures mainly from the Beyblade universe to escape. You've stopped some of the Reflections but there are too many even for you'll."

"Reflections?" Arnar queried.

"Your Shadow warriors," She noticed all of us looking at each other in horror, "are known as Reflections because that's all they are. They are not, the original."

"So it wasn't Kai we killed," Leila sighed, "Thank Raiden 1. I don't think I could live with myself if it was him."

I nodded at her. It was Leila who landed the final blow on Kai's reflection.

"But," And there was a dead tone in her voice, "It won't be long 'till the originals are free as well."

We froze.

"And they will not be as easy as the Reflections," Her blue out blue eyes glinted, "The only way we can stop this, is to enter the Beyblade world itself."

I think time stopped when she said that.

"This is risky," She continued, her eyes turning skywards, "And I can only allow access if you can pass three tests."

Lovely. Everything comes with a price around here doesn't it?

"I will send five or less people into different worlds to collect specific items. Once you have brought back these items will I allow you to enter."

Okay….

"Ummm…." Silver raised her hand as if she was in a classroom, "What items?"

"That comes later," She said, a shadow of irritation crossing her face. Silver slinked in her seat.

She lifted her staff as three shards descended and grew bigger. Finally they became large mirrors.

"Who will go into the Land of Gods?" She asked. Darkness seemed to fill the space and we could hear our hearts beat against our ribcages.

"I will go!" Angevar got up.

"Me as well," Arnar got up.

"Umm….can I tag along?" Nanashi asked.

"Asa-chan and I will come," Leila said.

Tasara nodded and pointed the staff at the remaining bunch of people.

"Who will go into the Land of Vampires?"

"I'll go," I said.

"Ditto," Spike said immediately, flashing me a smile.

"Whatever," Trevor said smirking.

"Where my bro' goes, I'm coming to keep him in line!" Silver said, ignoring a glare from Spike.

"I'll go with Timmy-san," Arashi said.

Tasara nodded and turned to the others.

"Who will go into the Land of Myths?"

"The land of myths?" Lunare wrinkled her nose, "Dorky title."

"I'll go," Sonbre said.

"Also me," Tanuki said mysteriously.

"Hello, did everyone decide to leave me behind?" Rumi huffed.

Tasara nodded and waved her hands.

"Enter the mirrors."

We did. The surface of the mirror felt cool to my touch. I shuddered.

Land of the Vampires huh?

"From the Land of Gods, a leader's emblem. From the Land of Vampires, a tooth of poison. From the Land of Myths, a symbol of power."

We sweatdropped. She was taking this waaaayy too seriously.

…………………

Tasara looked at us sweatdropping and yelled, "Get going damnit!"

"Eep!" And with that we left.

**All: (stare at Timmy) That's it?!**

**Me: Ya, I know. After all that… (mules over angrily) **

**CS: I thought it would at least be more exciting… **

**Me: (blinks) You mean, this isn't exciting?**

**CS: Well….**

**Me: You're just picky. **

**Me: Oh, I have some questions for you guys.**

**CS: Do you want yuri and if so who doesn't mind being paired up with a girl?**

**Me: Please drop an answer at the review box**

**Me: Reviewers receive—**

**CS: Um…what's this?**

**Me: Oh, that's the new guy from Gundam Destiny.**

**CS: What's his name?**

**Me: I have no clue. **

**CS: (sweatdrops) Okaaay….reviewers receive nameless hot guy from Gundam Seed Destiny. **

**Me: Review!**

**1 Raiden from Mortal Kombat. ; Couldn't resist.**


	9. Odysseus

**Me: Ah….what a nice vacation! I feel fresh! Bright!**

**CS: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! (Cries hysterically)**

**Me: OO And so weirded out at the moment…**

**CS: You left me all alone!!! WAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!**

**Me: I thought you lived for the day I left.**

**CS: Yeah, but…DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!!!!!!**

**Me: oO Yes ma'am!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own myself and the authors own themselves and the idea is mine (Yay!), but the universes used are not unfortunately. Just you wait! I'll get them! And their little dog too!**

**CS: ……**

**Alarivana Ciaernu:** Thanks! (adds you to 'special list') That helps!

**Sister To Sister: **Don't worry Jaici! Here's your update and soon it'll be your turn to shine!

**Hades of hades 2:** (drools) MINE!!!!! (snatches it and makes shifty eyes at everyone) No one's around…….Goody! It's all mine!! My precious…Here's you update! With extra Arnar attention because of poster! Now don't tell anyone about this, k? It's our little secret….

**White Dog 2: **You're in boarding school? So am I? It sux, I know…Our chappie is the next one. As for confrontations…let's wait and see….

**Kitsuryuu:** Even I thought it was short, but I felt that it was needed to be that way. Have you noticed that Tasara didn't exactly explain everything? That there are gaps? Read and find out!

**Nanashi2:** You. Did. Review. But the review stooge ate them up. (cries) My beautiful reviews!!!

**Aquenze:** Don't worry so much! I have a special role for you since you haven't gotten much part in the action. Read this chappie and you'll understand.

**Angevar:** 'Nuff said. Speak to me in person. I live next door,

**Little Leila**: It's the same for you and Nananshi. You DID review, but Fido ate some of my reviews. No, Raiden won't be AA unfortunately. If I ever get around a sequel, I'll add him in, k?

**Lunare Valhart:** I'm stuck in BLOODY HELL Water Temple. I hate the Hookshot! I hate water! And most of all, I hate those boody clams!!!! I hope you all get toasted for dinner one day!! (shakes fist and stop ranting) BTW, I think you'll like the Land of the Myths. It's something that'll definitely get your attention.

**Sapphire Angels Devil:** I'll add you in, though I can't guarantee you'll be in the story for too long. I'm up to my ears with authors. But I'll still give you that rule. To show I'm a nice person and I want every author to have a piece of the action.

Chapter Nine

Odysseus

"So where are we? Ideas anybody?" Leila asked, shielding her eyes from the Sun. Albeit it was sunny in this god-knows-where place, but she couldn't help feel that the Sun was a little too bright. Must have been all that time on that blasted mountain top.

"I dunno," Angevar said, standing in the shade. There were people traveling about, but none of them felt like asking anyone. They were worried if they might get attacked on sight. All these attacks and fighting has made them paranoid.

"I've….I should know this place," Nanashi said, her eyebrows crinkling, "I…."

Arnar had said nothing yet. His eyes were darting from side to side for any threat. Yup, definitely paranoid.

"I think this is—," Angevar said, her eyes widening, "Uh-oh…"

With that parting warning, a torrent of water descended on their heads and they were drenched to the bone.

"—Hanshin Republic," Angevar finished, wringing out the water from her clothes.

"Could have told us sooner," Leila said, grimacing.

"And miss the surprise attack?" Asa-chan said grinning. Water was her element, like Silver.

"I. Hate. Water," Nanashi grumbled as she too began wringing her clothes.

Arnar said nothing, but looked upwards.

"Arashi, we got them! Now let's go examine them!"

"For the last time Sorata, those kids aren't aliens!"

"Then how do you explain the weird clothes?"

"Kids always have new fads these days! I'll bet tomorrow, it'll be a fad to dress like you!"

"I don't dress bad!.........do I?"

They sweatdropped.

"That would be Sorata and Arashi," Angevar said, shaking her shoes of excess water, "Of Hanshin Republic. I remember them from the Tsubasa manga."

"Oh," Nanashi said, "But aren't they from X/1999 as well?"

"They are," Asa-chan said, "But the CLAMP writers stole an idea from the writers."

"What's that?" Arnar asked.

"AU," Angevar said, "Alternate Universe."

"So this is basically a crossover of many mangas by Clamp? And they can do it because they have the rights?" Nanashi said incredibly.

"Yup."

"Damn," The others muttered.

Two people emerged and came up to them. One who looked uncannily like the Arashi they all know, but the harshness of her eyes wasn't there. The other was a man with an easy going look that put all at ease.

This was Arashi and Sorata.

"See? Now do those kids look like aliens?" Arashi said, pointing at them.

Sorata rubbed his head sheepishly, "Well, they do look human…"

"That's because we are," Asa-chan said.

"Asa-chan!"

"What Leila?"

"You should have told them we were aliens!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Oh."

They sweatdropped again and turned to Arashi and Sorata.

"Ummm….we kinda need your help," Nanashi asked tentatively.

"What for?" Arashi asked, her brow furrowing.

"We need to find a leader's emblem," Nanashi said, turning to the others, "Do you guys know what it is?"

The others shrugged. Curse Tasara for lack of information.

Arashi and Sorata exchanged looks, "Maybe we should talk about this inside." Sorata said finally, leading the others to the back.

(O)

For a different dimension, everything seemed so….normal.

Creepy.

Arashi rustled up some green tea and soon most of them were either blowing steam off their cups or sipping it quietly.

Sorata seemed to be buried in thought, muttering to himself, "The leader's emblem….the leader's emblem…."

Finally, he cleared his throat and spoke to them, "I have no real idea what this leader's emblem could be, but I'm guessing it's a symbol for a leader."

They nodded.

"The Hanshin Republic is a democracy so I don't know any real historical emblems. But there is something………."

They glanced at each other.

"You could be looking for The Kudan Tapestry."

Arashi shot Sorata a look, "But that's not a leader's emblem?"

"It could be interpreted that way because Odysseus's kudan is on that tapestry and that same kudan was his symbol later on," Sorata explained.

"Oh,"

"Umm…." Nanashi put her hand up, "What's a kudan?"

Arashi and Sorata shot each other looks. This could take a while.

Sorata closed his eyes and a glowing beast (a lion? Angevar wondered, how odd) with lightning crackling out of his body appeared.

"This is Raijuu 1," Sorata said, "He's my kudan."

Raijuu hissed at them before settling at Sorata's feet.

"Does that mean," Arnar said, "That our bit-beasts are kudans?"

"Bit-beasts?" Sorata queried, "What are those?"

Angevar gave Arnar a warning look, "That's what we call our kudans from where we came from."

"Like Syaoran? You guys aren't from Clow, right?" Arashi said, staring at them intently.

Nanashi shook her head, "No."

Arashi looked disappointed, "Oh."

"So where is this tapestry?" Asa-chan asked.

"In Hanshin castle the last time I checked," Sorata said, "However, no one's allowed to go there because of the damages last time."

"Damages?" Angevar echoed.

"When Syaoran came here, he fought with a kudan and that resulted in half the building collapsing. I'm sure the tapestry is still there. But in order to get it—,"

"—We need to steal it," Leila finished, "I see."

"What should we do then? Tasara wants that tapestry." Arnar said.

"Simple; we steal it," Nanashi said, "Okay, that sounded easy."

"But it isn't," Arashi said in a tight lipped voice, "Because the guards in the Hanshin castle have level one and special level kudans. Your kudans have to be the best or you will fail."

They exchanged glances.

Angevar shrugged, "Well, we might as well try."

"Hanshin castle, here we come!" Nanashi whooped.

(O)

"It's big……" Nanashi said, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"It's a castle Nana, of course it's going to be big!" Leila said sarcastically, ignoring Nanashi when she stuck out her tongue at her. Asa-chan sniggered.

"Knock it off you three," Angevar said, "Should we walk in or find another entrance?"

"We only have five bit-beasts with us, so avoiding any sort of confrontation is a good idea," Arnar said, "In fact, I think I know a way of getting in."

(O)

The guards roamed the floor, their kudans (one panther and one cheetah) with them. Their cat-like eyes scanned the floor and their footfalls were heavy on the concrete.

"Excuse me sir," A young boy entered. Several eyes immediately trained themselves on him, "Is this the place for the clowns?"

"Clowns?" The guards scratched their heads, "I don't think so…" One guard spoke up, checking the schedule in his hands.

"Are you sure?" The boy pressed. Behind him, stepped four colourful clowns with bright pink hats and white plaster faces. The guards stepped back warily. The clowns grinned cheekily.

WHAM!

BAM!

"Arnar, get some water so we can wash our faces," Leila said glaring at the said boy who was smirking like no tomorrow, "Honestly. The things we do to save the world. Let it rot, I say."

Arnar grinned innocently, "What? It was the only thing I could think of!"

Asa-chan rolled her eyes, "Sonbre is a better liar than you are. Trust me, I know."

Leila looked at her, "How do you figure that?"

Asa-chan shrugged, "I was with Lunare, remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

Angevar cleared her throat, "Umm…you guys…maybe we should get going."

"Oh yeah…"

(O)

Interlude

"Hey Skittles," Caliyana said, drawing up some cards and shuffling them in her hands, "Do you think sending them into different dimensions was a good idea?"

"Not really, but until they've been judged, they can't enter at all. It's always like that and we don't have the power to bend the rules," Skittles said sighing, "And you know Tasara."

Caliyana winced. Speaking bad things about guardians when you're in their home can cause problems for you. She shook her head, remembering her test. Being sent to a world where death was another Hell and dying was no salvation. Skittles never spoke about her test ever, but she had a lingering fear of mirrors that sent her into hysterics.

She was sure the worlds the Chosen were sent to were nothing overly dangerous. But the effects…

"Stop worrying about them Alari," Skittles said smiling, "I know these guys, albeit not that well. Trust me, they can take care of themselves. When we went, we were alone. They're not. They'll have each other to rely on and that will help them to pass the test."

"I understand," Alari Caliyana said, bowing her head and looking at cards, "But they'll need to hurry. The enemy is aware of them."

Skittles laughed harshly, "What fun would it be if they weren't?"

End Interlude

(O)

After they got over the guards (and Arnar got a few bruises too. Next time, keep the bright ideas to yourself).

The signs of wreckage lay all around them. Pieces of the ceiling were on the ground and plaster decorated the soft marble floors. Sunlight streamed through the open holes in the roof and the windows were wide open.

"That's it?" Nanashi raised an eyebrow, "I thought there would be more defenses to this place."

"No!" Asa-chan gaped, "Nanashi! You know better than to say things like that!"

The sound of footsteps echoed. They looked at Nanashi.

"You jinxed it!" They pointed at her.

Nanashi edged away, "Umm…whoops?"

Out of the shadows came out teenagers with goggles on their heads and scarves draped on their necks. Yes, a cross between Taichi Yagami and Kai Hiwatari.

That's disturbing…

"You had to jinx it, didn't you?" Angevar grumbled.

"Hehehe…gomen ne!" Nanashi apologized.

"Never mind that," Arnar snapped, "See their leader?"

Angevar squinted. He was tall with silver hair that reached his shoulders. The goggles were over his eyes, but she could make out a piercing blue. Like streams and rivers.

Streams and rivers….

"No way…" Angevar's eyes widened, "Shogo Asagi?!"

(O)

"Well I knew I was popular, but not this popular," Shogo said, his smile never leaving his face, "You guys are obviously not from around here, but you know my name. How interesting."

"Umm…" Angevar struggled for an explanation, "We need something here urgently."

"And what is it?" Shogo's glasses glinted as the others edged away from him.

"A tapestry?" Angevar squeaked. She had liked Shogo in the book, but she also remembered the devastating power his kudan had and she didn't want to come in contact with it.

"We can't allow that," Shogo answered calmly, as his teammates sniggered, "Because we were assigned to protect it."

"Why?" Nanashi asked, clearly confused.

Shogo and his teammates lapsed into an embarrassed silence, "Well…umm….you see….all this wreckage?"

They nodded.

"Well, the city hall kinda caught us at it and they….persuaded us to do community service…" He glanced at the incredulous looks on their faces, "So…ummm….that's why we're here…."

"They're making you do community service?!" Leila snickers, "What if you cause more damage?"

Shogo scowled, "Hey, I'm not that accident prone!"

"Right," Asa-chan smirked, eliciting a growl from Shogo, "We so believe you."

A vein popped near Shogo's forehead, "That's it. Girl or not, you guys are so going to get it!"

"'Get it?'" Nanashi raised an eyebrow, "Never knew you were so kinky Shogo."

Shogo blushed and then his glasses glinted evilly.

Meanwhile…

"Maybe we should have told the others that we were going to sneak away Arnar," Angevar said, scratching her head, "I mean, what if they need backup?"

"Chill," Arnar said coolly, "I'm sure they can handle it…."

"MUMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

They looked at each other.

"On the other hand…" Arnar started until Angevar grabbed his wrist. He ignored his blush.

"There it is! There's that damn tapestry!" Angevar said excitedly, "We found it!"

It was long and it depicted a large crimson streaked horse and a boy next to it. The boy had wide cheerful eyes that seemed to steal away the light in the shadowed room.

"It doesn't look too big," Arnar remarked, "We should be able to wrap it up."

"What about the others?" Angevar said, wincing at the loud bangs that came from the room they left Leila, asa-chan, Nanashi and Shogo in.

"Well, let's go help them!" Arnar said, shoving the tapestry in his backpack.

(O)

Shogo was surrounded by a shield of water that seemed to block everything thrown in his way. He smirked, "Why don't you bring out your kudans? Because if you keep this up—,"

"Please don't talk, I'm trying to concentrate!" Leila snapped as she flung a dagger at his head, only to fall and drop at his feet, "Shimatta 2!"

"I. Really. Hate. Water," Nananshi gritted out as she dodged another jet of water from Shogo's manta-ray kudan.

"We kinda know that already Nana-chan," Asa-chan answered back sarcastically, as she tried to aim her own water blast at Shogo, only to get deflected.

"We're here!" Angevar yelled as she raised the dirt to muck up Shogo's shield of water. Arnar came behind her a few seconds after, his axe in hand.

"And where in Dragoon's name were you?" Leila snapped, but her lips twisted upwards, "You better have a good reason."

"We got the Tapestry! Good enough?" Angevar smirked.

"Maybe. Now let's send this guy flying," Leila closed her eyes and a glowing ball of energy. Shogo blocked it with his shield again though.

Shogo smiled, "Where are your kudans? I'm getting bored."

Arnar muttered (think Sanzo) and his axe appeared. He swung an arc at the bubble shield Shogo had erected. The bubble burst sending water everywhere.

"Ack! My hair!" Nanashi complained.

Shogo clicked his fingers and a glowing blue ball appeared before his kudan's mouth.

"Uh-oh…" Arnar stepped away.

"Flood them."

(O)

Interlude

"Man, I knew I shouldn't have walked away from the group," Aquenze moaned, "My obsession for shiny mirrors has got to go."

She looked at the corridor and sighed, "Might as well see if I can find the exit,"

The corridor did end. It was a wide circular room with a pillar in the middle. Aquenze squinted at it. How odd, there were statues around the pillar. They look almost real…

Always the curious one (that's our Aquenze), she came closer and put a hand on one of the statues. It was a girl with long jet-black hair and she seemed like she was in deep sleep. Her hand trembled.

_The statue had a pulse._

Aquenze hastily pulled her hand back. _That can't be right, _She thought, _that would mean that these guys are…alive._

She hesitantly put her hand on the person's head. Again, the faint pulse was there.

_But why are there people here? It doesn't make sense…_

Tasara had a lot more to explain, she thought grimly.

Loud footsteps were heard and a harsh male voice called out.

"Who's there?"

End Interlude

_Drowning. _

_There's no air! _

_Breathe! Must breathe!_

Her eyes opened briefly, to see a black shape in the water. The water was clogging her thought and she was sure she was going to die.

Then she felt a pair of lips descend onto her mouth and she felt the glorious rush of air. The black shape dragged her through the water and they broke at the surface.

"W-What," Angevar spoke, her teeth chattering and her lips blue, "was that?"

Arnar looked sheepish, "Well, you were drowning."

Angevar blushed and made a mental note never to become unconscious underwater again.

"What about the others?" Angevar glanced frantically.

Arnar shrugged, "I dunno. I only saw you."

"Damnit!" Leila broke the surface of the water, clutching an unconscious Asa-chan, "If you don't wake up, I'll destroy your plushie collection!"

Angevar and Arnar swam towards her. Asa-chan was coughing up water and Leila was struggling to keep Asa-chan afloat.

"Where's Nanashi?" Angevar's muscles were tired. Keeping afloat is a hard job, "Where is she?"

Leila shook her head, "I don't know! I don't know! I—," She stifled a sob.

Suddenly, the water began to subside. And began to feel hot. Boiling almost.

"What?!" Shogo was still there, on top of his kudan.

The water drained away to nothing except one Nanashi and a scaly salamander curled at her feet. The flames from both the kudan and Nanashi began to send steam into the air and the roof began to burn.

"Nanashi!" Angevar struggled to her feet, "Nanashi, stop!"

Nanashi didn't hear her and the flames began to lick the walls of the Hanshin palace. The roof was crumbling.

"Nanashi! You're going to destroy everything!" Arnar shouted, "You have to stop."

The roof collapsed knocking Shogo out of the air. He landed on the ground unconscious. Arnar ran over to him and shook, "Wake up!"

"Asa-chan?" Leila shook her. Asa-chan's eyes were unfocused, "Asa-chan, you have to put out the flames!"

"We have to get out!" Angevar covered her face as more of the roof collapsed, "Nanashi!"

Arnar closed his eyes and flung something at Nanashi. Immediately, she fell to the ground and her kudan vanished.

"What did you do?" Angevar shouted at Arnar as she ran over and picked up Nanashi.

"Stun her. No lasting damage," Arnar said, hefting Shogo over his shoulder, "Now go!"

And they ran as if the seven dogs of Hell were after them. And the famous Hanshin palace fell to ruin.

(O)

"We're lucky to be alive," Leila said, after both Asa-chan and Nanashi apologized around 270 times for the whole incident. Though why Asa-chan is apologizing is beyond her.

"Amen," Angevar said, looking at the Asa-chan and Nanashi who just sat there with woebegone expressions, "Should we tell them that they should quit with the guilt trip?"

"Nah," Leila smirked, "Blessed silence."

"All right," Angevar sighed, "But that damn tapestry burned up as well."

"Hey look, Shogo is waking up!" Arnar pointed and they all gathered around him.

"Did the sky fall on my head?" Shogo muttered groggily, "No more hangovers for me." He turned to see thunderous expressions from the group, "Um hi?"

"Actually, I think this whole incident is his fault," Leila grumbled, giving Shogo an evil glare, "Considering he tried to drown us."

Shogo retreated, "Umm….thanksforsavingmylifeandnowgoodbye!" He squeaked as he ran off.

"COME BACK HERE!" Angevar yelled, but to no avail, "Sheesh, he left his glasses behind."

"Good thing too," A voice said.

They all jumped ten feet in the air before calming down.

"Oh, it's only you Sorata," Angevar said, "Thank god."

"I did some research on that tapestry and it's not a leader's emblem," Sorata said, rubbing his chin, "Because Odysseus was a traveler."

He looked at them and hid behind a rock. Because they definitely didn't look happy. Not even in the least bit.

"So, you're saying," Nanashi spoke deliberately, "We did all that for NOTHING?!"

Sorata squeaked, "Don't you want to know the good news?"

"It better be good for your sake," Asa-chan muttered.

"Those goggles is what you need."

They stared at him.

"Come again?" Angevar said.

"Those goggles are a leader's emblem. Because that's what Shogo uses to represent his gang. A leader's emblem." He finished and covered his face so he wouldn't see the massacre.

Nothing happened.

He blinked. And opened one eye.

They had already left.

"I'm still alive!!!!!!!" Sorata cheered, "Honey, drinks on the house!"

**CS: It ends there?**

**Me: …It's fifteen pages. Give the readers a break!**

**CS: ….**

**Me: Anyway, I'm thinking this story needs to be divided into two parts. Because there's still lots more to come. **

**CS: I think this is going to be your longest story ever so far. **

**Me: Hey, it's popular!**

**CS: Reviewers receive—**

**Me: Ryo plushies from the shounen-ai show FAKE!**

**Dee: oO Where did you get those?! GIMME!**

**Me: (sticks tongue out) Get lost. You have the Real Ryo, so the plushies are for reviewers!**

**Dee: …….**

**CS: (pulls Ryo's plushie hair) Review!**


	10. Oppressor

**The Author Adventure**

**A/N: Ahem. After a long month of work, stress and hormones, I have completed the next installment of Author Adventure. This one is not meant for the light-hearted, though I did tone down the violence a bit. And expect more revelations to pop up. After all, lately, nothing is what it seems. **

**CS: To the reviewers—**

**Sapphire Angels Devil:** Well, I did a lot of fiddling around with your part in this chapter, but I hope you like it. If you don't, I'll figure out something…

**Morgana Magi Lady of Light:** No! Not the whip! Here's your update! Spare me!

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy: **Yeah, I noticed it when I read about Shogo in the manga. Still, he was a very cool character.

**Lil Tanuki Wolf:** Yes, Tsubasa is a very cool manga. I heard they're making an anime version at the moment. Glad you liked it though (despite not knowing Shogo)

**Hades of Hades2:** Where the hell do you get this stuff! (snatches the poster) I think I'll have this for a long time…Yes, I was actually watching Digimon. The blatant yaoi of the first season with Yamato and Tai…

**Nessi:** I thought it was a funny way to end it. I liked Sorata. He's funny (in a dorky way) but is wicked cool when it comes to his powers (watch X!)

**Nanashi Ni:** Talking strange is good! We like talking strange! Also, subliminal message; update your TyKa fics! (And the Trip2)

**Little Leila:** Don't worry, you weren't the only one. I'll try to pick elements that are more familiar with the reviewers from now on. I think the best one will be when Lunare goes into her dimension (snickers) She'll murder me for it. It's inevitable.

**Aquenze:** Well, I'll see if Xorror gets mentioned later on, k? And no need to thank me for your role. You have more here and later on (and I mean, really later on) You'll be why.

**Lunare Valhart:** Sadly, because of all my pent-up frustration over the Water Temple, when I fought Dark Link, he was pummeled. In a bad. I really beat him up BADLY and I made it look easy. That's what the Water Temple did to me. And I hate the friggin' LongShot! Who invented that useless thing anyway! Yes, I know my Greek myths, along with American, Inuit, German, Hungarian, Japanese, Chinese, Norwegian, French etc. Oh, and Indian. Witty dialogue huh? This one is darker than the others, but I think yours will take the cake.

**Kitsuryuu:** This is mainly an action fic, so yes, there will be action galore. I'm glad someone likes my actions scenes. They're very hard to write.

**Alarivana Ciaernu:** Not here honey. Wait 'till next chapter okay? This time, the bad guys get the good scenes.

**Chapter Ten**

**Oppressor**

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)((O)((O)((O)((O)((O)**

There was one word to describe it. Only one.

Red.

Y'know, the very dreary not-the-ketchup-look blood?

That's what the colour was like.

Normally, Red is my favourite colour. But right now, it just killed any good mood I had.

"Well, interior decoration certainly hasn't improved," Arashi commented caustically, "Are you sure we switched dimensions?"

Trevor touched the wall gingerly and sniffed it. He shook his head, "Unless blood covered walls has become a new fad I haven't heard of, no."

I touched the wall. It was slick and almost felt like it was trying to cling onto hands. I drew my hand back and wiped my hand against my T-shirt.

"It's still fresh," Trevor said quietly, "Whoever did this might be still in the area…"

"That is none of our concern!" I snapped, "We just need that tooth and we're out of here. We shouldn't get mixed up with other's people's business!"

"Too late," Spike muttered, "I think it's our business now."

Standing in the corridor about twenty feet was a man dressed to tattered clothes. He seemed to be shaking and it looked as if he was going to collapse. We stayed still, not knowing what to make of him.

He looked at us, raising his eyes so that we could see the cracks in his jaded eyes. It as like his gaze was hot iron melding our feet to the ground. I felt so shaken at that moment. It was he was accusing us. Or questioning us. I couldn't release myself from that feeling.

And neither, I think, could the rest of us.

And then, he attacked.

(O)

**+Interlude+**

Aquenze took a couple of steps back, her face taking a sheepish look, "Ummmm….I kinda got lost. I was with Timmy and Silver and their bunch, remember?"

The boy gave her a disbelieving look, "How did you get separated?"

"I have a bad obsession for shiny mirrors," Aquenze said, her face a shade of pink. Her fingers twitched.

The boy slapped his head and muttered something that sounded like 'girls!'

"Anyway, I'll take you back. But you'll have to wait," He said, jerking his thumb to the entrance, "'Because your friends are busy."

Aquenze blinked, "Busy with what?"

He shrugged, "Tasara will explain," There was a trace of doubt in that sentence, "And don't say anything about being in this room, k?"

Aquenze put her hands behind her back, "Why?"

The boy gave her an eerie grin, "Do you really want to know?"

Aquenze shuddered, remembering the statues (or people) in the room, "Point taken," She said, grinning. Her hands twitched again.

"Good," The boy gestured to the entrance, "Let's go. I think some of them are back."

"Umm…" Aquenze quietly walked behind him, her shoes clinking on the glass floor, "What's your name?"

"Brigs," He said, "And don't tell Angy that."

**+End Interlude+**

(O)

The next thing I could remember was seeing Arashi pushed against the wall and the guy's hands wrapped around her throat.

That was all that was needed to break the trance.

Arashi grabbed the guy's shirt and tendrils of electricity began to pour out of her body. The guy shrieked and let go of Arashi immediately. Arashi dropped to the floor, breathing heavily. Then a barrage of water flung the guy out the window.

I blinked and glanced at Silver. She was grinning, but there was a frantic look in her eye. Trevor and Spike helped Arashi onto her feet.

And I had done nothing.

Nothing. At. All.

"Don't beat yourself over it," Arashi grinned, punching me lightly in the shoulder, "Otherwise you'll turn into an angst machine."

I smiled, some of my anxiety drifting away, "Fine."

"Where did you show up?" Spike questioned his sister, a look of suspicion in his eyes.

Silver shrugged, "I dunno. I heard some noise so I showed up here."

"Did you see anything?" I asked. I kept thinking how did Silver appeared in a different location instead with us. Did Tasara make a mistake?

Or did she do it on purpose?

Mulling over this, I noticed a dark shape coming down the corridor. I wasn't the only one who spotted it. Trevor had tensed up and Spike and Silver were on the defensive.

It was that guy.

I blinked.

"Isn't he dead?" Silver sweatdropped and looked out of the window and gaped, "I threw him off six floors!"

He raised his head and for the first time I locked eyes with him. The lined cracks in his eyes had vanished and I noticed that there were no pupils and it was a chilling crimson.

No _pupils…._

"He's a vampire!"

He snarled, revealing nice shiny pointy teeth. Do vampires ever suffer cavities? I wonder…

Then he lunged again. He was fast, but this time, we were ready. I immediately iced the floor, causing him to lose his footing. Then Trevor did something that stopped us dead.

He drove his hand _into the guy's chest._

The guy (or vampire. I guess I should call him that) gasped, his eyes going wide and he turned to dust. Trevor looked at his bloodied hand and wiped it on his T-shirt.

I was stunned to say the least. Spike snorted, "Smart move. Now where are you going to get a spare T-Shirt?"

Trevor blinked and grinned, "Well, I could go around topless."

Red looks were all around with that remark. And no, I wasn't an exception.

Spike twitched and Silver immediately tried to calm him down. I sweatdropped.

Arashi bent down and looked at the pile of dust, "Was that really a vampire?"

I shook my head, "I don't think so."

"Why?"

"It was too easy," I said, narrowing my eyes at the pile of dust that was beginning to drift with the North Wind, "I would say that was a—,"

"Ghoul?"

"Yeah, a ghou—," I stopped. That voice….

"Unusual," The voice continued, "You don't find civilians discussing vampires as an off-hand topic."

We froze, unable to take our eyes off the new figure that had entered.

"More also, you don't see humans killing ghouls at all. Without bullets even," He smirked, "You are very interesting people."

We still hadn't spoken.

"We haven't introduced ourselves. How impolite," The grin spread, reveling pearl white enlarged canines, "I am called Alucard."

(O)

**+Interlude+**

"Orders?"

Her voice was low, just the right level to show how subservient she was. Her lips were not quivering which showed that she was not ready to grovel yet. This is good. It made things interesting. Thing would be dull, if everything worked out the way it is planned.

So she lost Black Dranzer. This girl in front of her was still a trump card. It had been revealed, but it still was a wild card when the Chosen were concerned.

Also, there was her power. How could the Chosen match that!

No, they couldn't. There was no way they could.

She smiled and the girl in front flinched.

"I want you to," Her voice drawled, "tell our dear friend on the other side not to worry about the details."

"He will not be reassured," She spoke, iron in her tone.

"No, he won't," She smirked, "He is the worrying type, isn't he?"

"Yes."

"Then, tell him to ready the assassins. They must get rid of the Bladebreakers as soon as possible," Her smile was icy now, "Wouldn't want the Four Chosen Beybladers to unlock the power within, would we?"

The girl said nothing.

"No complaints? I thought you liked the Bladebreakers? After all, you became a Chosen because of them," Her voice was taunting now.

"No complaints," Her voice was dead.

"Very well. Leave."

The girl clicked her heels and walked away.

_So Jaici, _she thought,_ after this, where will your loyalties lie?_

Humans are such gullible beings.

**+End Interlude+**

(O)

Alucard. THE Alucard.

Is it just me or are my legs shaking?

I mean, Alucard is one of my personal favourite characters, but that was when I was watching him in a box, NOT seeing him in person. And he was definitely more intimidating in person.

By the squeaks Silver sent his way, I'm guessing the feeling's mutual.

"Oh don't look so frightened," He grinned again (I swear sharks have less canines than this guy!), "I'm not going to _eat_ you."

Gulp.

"Master, what are you doing? Sir Integra has been waiting for you and she doesn't look happy—," A young woman wearing a blue police outfit entered, her red eyes widening at the sight of us. She stared at Alucard suspiciously, "Who are they? You're not playing with civilians, are you?"

Alucard raised his arms in defense, "Just so you know, these 'civilians' (Was that overly-laid sarcasm? I can't tell) defeated the ghoul on their own."

"How did they pull that off?" Seras stared at us with big eyes, "They don't look like undead."

Alucard shrugged, "Who cares?"

We sweatdropped.

"Do we take them to Sir Integra?" Seras gave us a sideways look, "We might have need for their skills."

Wow, I got the strangest feeling that they were talking about us.

Trevor crossed his arms and glared, "We're right here you know."

Alucard just gave us a creepy grin that scared the shit out of me, "I know."

Trevor just glared sullenly.

Spike sighed and ran an exasperated hand through his ginger locks, "I'm getting tired."

"Just wait," I said, "Well?"

Alucard rubbed his chin, "I don't see the harm in it. All right," Alucard gestured to Seras, "They're coming."

I followed them out of the building. But something was bothering me.

_We might have need for their skills._

And for once I realized that the powerful Alucard just came close to admitting that he needed help.

But from what? And who?

(O)

**+Interlude+ **

"Morgana! Morgana wait!"

Morgana scowled and stopped walking, "What is it Nessi?" She tapped her foot impatiently, "This better be good."

"It is," Nessi glanced sideways at Morgana, her lips stretched, "She's ordered for the death of the Bladebreakers."

Morgana said nothing except for the tightening of her fists, there was no outward reaction. Nessi grimaced. She wished she had partners who at least liked a decent conversation. That was too much to hope, though….

"What now?" Morgana whispered, almost unheard by Nessi, "What must I do? For a world where dreams come true or for the complete shattering of my being?"

"Morgana?" Nessi could understand a bit of what Morgana was going through. They had given up everything for this. Now is when the test truly stands.

_Will you watch a world destroy itself for the sake of rebuilding it? Will you kill one to give birth to another? When the sand truly falls on one's back, will you scratch yourself raw just for a precious few minutes of comfort? _

_Maybe we can't make that decision. We are not Jaici. _

"Enough of that," Morgana waved her hand, "What is done is done. We have chosen the sand's way, now stick to it," Her voice was iron hard, "There is no time for doubting. That'll come later."

"Agreed."

Morgana and Nessi turned their heads at the same time.

"J-Jaici…" Nessi muttered, "I wasn't—,"

"As Morgana said, it doesn't matter," Jaici gave them a smile that lightened their spirits, "Worry when the wolves appear."

Nessi nodded while Morgana smirked, "Where did you hear that saying?"

Jaici smirked right back, her brown eyes glinting, "From my sister. Who else?"

**+End Interlude+**

(O)

The Grim Reaper would have had more decoration than this place. I mean, green brick walls? Does anyone beside me think that's rather odd?

"Me," Seras said, leaning against the doorframe, "But you get used to it eventually."

"Don't read my mind like that," I said shortly, stretching my arms. Great, I was cranky. At this rate I'll sound like some whiny kid or worse….I'll sound like Dee in FAKE.

I think we were all rather high-strung. I mean, from what I remember, Alucard and Seras were the good guys (or I think Alucard was. It was hard to make out). But why bring us here? And what did they need us to do?

Nothing made sense anymore.

I sighed and ran an exasperated hand through my red-tinged black hair, "I wonder what'll happen next?"

"Well, I could brief you in," Seras said, sympathy colouring her eyes, "I understand how you feel. Helpless, right?"

"Something like that," I muttered.

I wonder how Angy is doing…

Probably ten times better than I am at the moment.

"There's a new true undead in England," Seras said.

We jumped at the sound of her voice. Tense bunch of people aren't we?

"Really?" Silver said, trying to calm herself down, "Who?"

"That's just it," Seras said, "We don't know."

"Joy," Trevor grumbled, "And because you can't do anything, you're asking for our help, right?"

"That about sums it up," Seras said, shrugging, "Normally, civilians wouldn't even be asked, but we're that desperate and you guys are that special."

"Wow. We're special. Go us," Spike said dejectedly. When he received pointed looks from us, he snapped, "It's the dame atmosphere here. It's making me edgy."

There was an uncomfortable silence. I watched as the others fidgeted, waiting for some sign from Seras to explain what was going on.

Seras looked away, "This new undead….is not as powerful as," Here, she repressed a shudder of disgust, "Incognito, but subtle. She's like a spider, the way she works. We've been working on this for months and we haven't come close to discovering where she is. Master Alucard has been ripping heads out of sheer frustration."

We grimaced as we mentally pictured Alucard ripping random people's heads out.

"At any rate, this one…..is an undead…and it isn't," Seras said, clutching her sides, "It…I mean …she acts human. Too human. She understands concepts like deceit and hate. Vampires have no idea about those things because they're like animals," There was a melancholy look on her face when she said that; "We have no sense of morality whatsoever."

There was a quiet silence that followed her words. Spike fidgeted and Silver and Arashi looked apprehensive. Even Trevor looked uncomfortable. I said nothing.

_Vampires act like animals…They have no morality…unlike humans…_

_But only…_

"What if," Arashi said, "This new undead didn't originate from here?"

_She acts human! _

"Because she IS human!" I jumped, "What if this Mastermind…is one of the chosen?"

(O)

**+Interlude+**

"Damn, this has been the third time this week," He groused, kicking the fallen body on the ground, "At this rate, we'll be making money as a mortuary."

He walked down the steps, his boots razing the expensive carpets. He snorted, like he cared.

"Are there any others?" He called down as he reached the bottom of the staircase.

Max stuck his head out of the kitchen and shook his head, "Nope, that guy was solo."

"They're getting more serious Kai," Tyson said, nursing a cut on his shoulder, "It won't be long until they catch us off guard."

"What do they want?" Rei wondered, closing the main door. The police had asked for details which Rei had filled in gladly. However, it was always the same.

These people just wanted them dead.

'Nuff said.

"Not the bit-beasts," Kenny said, "I left Dragoon out one night and they didn't even as so much touch it."

"WHAT! Why did you use Dragoon?" Tyson yelled.

"Well, I couldn't use Dizzy. She's stuck in the laptop!"

"I still wonder as to how that happened in the first place," Max said, his eyes rolling.

"It was a result of a blackout! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

"Oooh. Touchy," Rei said grinning.

Kai sighed. Assassins after their lives and his good-for-nothing team can still laugh like no tomorrow. A smirk reached his face. Ah well.

**+End Interlude+**

(O)

There was a stunned silence that followed that proclamation. Except for Seras who was completely confused, "What's a Chosen?"

It made perfect sense. Tasara said that the portal was open, so if things could come out, maybe people could go in…without the help of Tasara. But, that also was vague. Didn't Tasara have complete control over the dimensions? Maybe she didn't?

It was odd to say the least. When I got back, Tasara was going to get a piece of my mind. And everyone else's from the looks of it as well.

At any rate, we didn't have time to dwell on it because Alucard had entered. Imposing as always with his red cloak, he walked in like he was king of the world.

My bad. Titanic reference.

"So?" Alucard said, not even looking our way, to Seras, "What did they say?"

Seras gestured, "They seem to know what we're dealing with, but they haven't said whether they'll help us."

"That's because you haven't asked us yet," Arashi snapped and paled as two pairs of red eyes turned to glare at her, "Umm…never mind!" She said and hid behind Trevor. Yes, Arashi has her moments too.

"So, what exactly do you want us to do?" I asked.

Seras handed me a paper, "She wants to meet us in this location. We figure it's an ambush. But she doesn't know your…" She hesitated and then said, "Powers. We can close in if she shows up or something."

"Doesn't sound like a fool-proof plan," Spike commented.

Alucard grinned (cripes, the pointy teeth!), "You have a better one?"

Spike said nothing, but he narrowed his eyes dangerously. I sighed and rubbed my forehead, "Guys….and their male egos…." I muttered, looking at the paper. It was a London address and it was slightly away from the urban areas. I would say it was centered in the suburbs.

"We'll do it," I said suddenly, "On one condition." Everyone (excluding the vampires) jumped at the sound of my voice.

Alucard did not say anything and Seras looked slightly nervous, "And…what may this condition be?" Alucard cocked an eyebrow.

"We need one of your teeth," I said, ignoring the trail of sweat behind my head.

Alucard and Seras blinked, "That's it!" Seras said and then shrugged, "Okay."

We blinked and sighed. We're alive. Thank the heavens.

(O)

**+Interlude+ **

Aquenze was bored. There was only Brigs and the other two people that were with Tasara before had gone off somewhere and Aquenze didn't want to look for them. So she fiddled with her powers and kept honing them until she felt tired and wanted to take a breather. It was tedious.

Or…maybe she could do something more constructive. Like finding that room again. Except this time, she'd have to be more careful. And there was no guarantee that they'll let her go so easily.

And she had an ace that she kept hidden for quite a while now. When the time comes, she'll uncover them and let hell be loosed upon this place. That brought a vindictive grin to her face, most unlike her normal cheery demeanor.

Where was Tasara anyway? Aquenze furrowed her brow. Everything here seemed so dull without its guardian. Maybe she could check on her friends or something and see how they're doing.

That's what she'll do! She jumped onto her feet. She'll find the mirror that contains the world her friends are in and check on them! They're taking way too long and at least this way, she can keep tabs on them.

Aquenze smiled. She was feeling better already.

**+End Interlude+**

(O)

"I really wish we weren't the guinea pigs for this," Arashi grumbled.

Silver shivered and glanced around, "I dunno. Alucard might have been angry if we refused him," And she violently shuddered at that thought.

I was listening to their banter and wondered if what I did was right. It was risky and I was putting everyone's lives on the line. That's something I really don't want on my conscience…along with other things.

Spike was bored, I could tell. I couldn't look at him for long because that night of anger had embedded itself in my mind and I couldn't seem to forget it. Maybe I should apologize or something?

_For something you weren't responsible for? _My inner voice snorted, _Pathetic. _

Yes, that about sums it up.

Trevor was wandering around, kicking the stones with an odd sense of viciousness. I sighed and rubbed my forehead. I need medicine. Or a gun. Like Sanzo. At least, he knew what to do to relieve frustration.

It was almost time, I realized, feeling the thrill of combat rush through my hands.

……_.Chosen…….._

I jumped about ten feet high before conjuring my katana, "Who's there!" I yelled, startling the others. Arashi grimaced as she conjured up her own whip and Silver her sphere and Spike his mace. Trevor just kept his hand ready.

There was an odd prickling at the back of my head. My muscles tensed and a chill had filled the air around us. Of course, it could just be London weather (A/N: It's so freaking cold there it's not even funny!).

But that distant whisper that trailed away with the North Wind….

"This feels weird," Silver said, her voice grim and tight-lipped. I had a flashback of the time we faced off with the Reflections and she had provided us with means to escape.

"Ditto," Arashi replied, swinging and slapping her whip onto the ground in uneasiness. Trevor and Spike said nothing but shot each other nervous looks. I suppose Trevor and Spike really are best friends. If they showed it more often, maybe some people might believe it.

I waited. The moment was coming….

The ground below us erupted and we leapt into the air. I barely caught my breath.

I didn't think the moment would come THAT quickly!

Hands. The entire ground was full of ghouls, clawing their way through the cement and pavement. But the others didn't waste any time at all. Silver immediately began filling the crevasses with water and our noses were filled with the acrid smell of burnt flesh. Of course, I realized, the Dead have a weakness to water, especially pure water. Silver exploited that weakness well.

Arashi was next. All it took was her dipping the end of her whip into the water and the electricity cackled in the air. The ghouls began screaming and one by one, they vanished, their ashes the only sign that they were ever here at all. And I ended it, but trapping them in the crevasses in the road with a thick glass sheet. It was all over in a matter of minutes.

"Does anyone feel that nagging clichéd feeling that that was simply _too_ easy or is it just me?" Spike grumbled, still swinging his mace in his hand. Trevor nodded also, his hands drawn back, ready to land that crushing blow. The blow that could tear through a normal person's chest. Just what _was _Trevor's power anyway?

I looked at the sheet of ice that sealed the ghouls' fate and frowned. For the hope of sounding sensible, I think Spike was right. But…

"Chosen, right?" It was a girlish voice, the kind coming from girls still in high school. It sounded like the girls in my school that I had to repress a shudder. I looked up to see a girl with bat-wings on her back. She was hovering quite contentedly and there was a demonic look on her face.

She was Chosen, no doubt about it. Looks like Arashi's suspicions were well-founded. I grimaced. I was actually hoping it wasn't true.

"Who are you?" Silver asked looking worried, "Are you one of us?"

The girl giggled once more, covering her mouth in childish pleasure. When I look at her, she couldn't be older that thirteen or fourteen at the most. Yet, there was a hint of deviousness I've seen in predators on T.V.

She was behind all this. I'd bet my laptop and all that is precious to me on that.

"I was Chosen," She said, "But I have, and shall we say, _evolved. _Your powers can't even compare to mine. Now I am…" She paused and giggled once more. I couldn't resist the urge to cover my ears. That giggle was annoying damnit! It was like those girls…

"_Leave her. She's a freak."  
_

"_Useless!"_

"_Pathetic and whiny. Get a life."_

"_Who needs you?"_

Now isn't the time to be reminiscing! I berated myself, shaking myself from the grip of bad memories. I tightened my grip on my katana and waited for her move. Right now, she seemed to be coolly observing us, as if we were new toys and she hadn't quite learned how to play with us yet.

It was a humbling thought. We've never fought with Chosen before (unless you count Jaici and the others, but that wasn't even a real fight. We just high-tailed it out of that fight) and she didn't seem like the average Chosen. Maybe her claims of her being an evolved Chosen weren't complete rubbish.

But where did she get that much power? That's the persistent question in my mind at the moment.

She smirked and I could see the red in her eyes, "Funny. Tasara sent you guys right? Why, I wonder…" She wondered, her fingers tapping lightly against her cheeks in an exaggerated manner. Then she snapped her fingers, "Oh yes, that would explain it!"

"Explain what!" Trevor nearly exploded, "Who the hell are you!"

Touchy isn't he?

"I am Luchenial (1)," She said, "Online, I was Sapphire Angels Devil."

I knew her. She reviewed my fanfictions from time to time. But what was she doing here!

Luchenial smirked once more, "Ultimate power that lies between the dimensions is so close…yet, you can't see it, despite being the Bearers. Pathetic. I'm so glad I've evolved. Being at the bottom of the food chain with you guys would be so degrading," Her voice drawled to bring out the vicious sting of her words. The others gave her glares that could be considered poisonous.

I think I heard some veins pop.

"THAT'S IT!" Trevor apparently lost it at the subliminal message and leapt up, his arms stretched forward, ready for the blow. She dodged him with ease, her grin growing and an intense beam of white energy sent him flying into the trees and landed onto the pavement. And was still. I felt a momentary fear grip my heart and suddenly it vanished.

"Trevor!" Spike ran up to him and called Silver, "Silver! Help him!" Silver immediately ran up to her brother, looking back cautiously to see if Luchenial will attack them behind their backs.

However, Arashi and I were still in the fray and she began firing those goddamn energy beams at us. I scowled as I put up my shield as it hit. They were like battering rams! I've never felt this kind of raw power, not even from the Reflections.

What the Seven names of Hell is she?

Arashi saw an opening and as Luchenial aimed another beam at me, Arashi leapt onto a tree branch and jumped into the air, swinging her whip and it closed a loop around Luchenial's neck. For a moment, Luchenial faltered, her eyes widening and Arashi tightened it. Luchenial landed onto the ground, Arashi landing a moment after and pulled the noose tighter.

"Feeling lost?" Arashi taunted, "I guess we all can't be _evolved _like you, but I bet I can still kill you!" With that, she tightened it even further, the noose painfully cutting into Luchenial's neck.

I froze her legs so that she couldn't get off the ground with those wings of hers. But I looked and there was no fear in her eyes. In fact…

Arashi yelled as she was flung back by a powerful beam of light that struck her suddenly. Luchenial grinned and began to break my ice-hold on her. However, I expected this and I swung my katana against her neck.

Her body disappeared and I was aware of a girlish laugh that surrounded us, "Well, that was close! You aren't like the others, I'll give you that."

I felt something ominous quiver in my throat, "…Others?"

She smirked and that glint reappeared, "Yes. Others. You don't honestly believe that you're the _first_ people to travel worlds now, do you?"

…Other people….

Other _Chosen_

"Tasara….why did she send them here!" I demanded, my anger getting the better of me. When she just smiled, I shook my fist at her, "Answer me!"

"Another time Chosen," Luchenial said, "But I believe you need to kill me first."

"Hmmm….then let's finish that, shall we?" A sinister voice said quietly.

Luchenial looked startled as a gunshot pierced her shoulder and she clutched it with a cry of pain. She landed onto the ground once more, blood oozing out of her wound. I grinned, opportunity came a knocking.

Luchenial glared at me as she powered up for another heat-searing blast of energy, except she stopped suddenly with a shocked look on her face and fell down. Behind her, Trevor was grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah, you might not attack the injured, but the injured might think differently," Trevor said in response to my shocked look, "Besides, that stupid blast of hers wasn't set on kill. We were mice to her."

I nodded and looked at the girl on the ground. Luchenial smirked, "Fools. Ignorance is bliss they say. But not for fools like you!" She spat, more blood coming out of her mouth. I couldn't even summon up my previous anger because of the pathetic sight she made.

"Who are the others?" Trevor demanded, grabbing her throat, "What did you do to them?"

Luchenial grinned despite the obvious pain on her face, "Put it this way; how do you think the worlds were ever breached? And why do you think no one's ever gone into them without Tasara's help?" She coughed, the blood staining her clothes, "You pathetic fools don't even know what you're running into. Save the world?" She laughed, the girlish chuckle making its appearance once more, "Do that once you figure what _from what exactly _are you saving it from."

With that, she was lifeless in Trevor's hands. And there was nothing but the aching confusion that filled the silence between. And I had a feeling that this journey/ rescue/mission whatever will be a lot longer than I thought it would be.

(O)

"So, you're going?" Seras said. A curt nod answered her question and Seras shrugged weakly, "Only if you're sure," Then she smiled, "Thanks. Master won't say so I might as well."

We were ready. The only person we were waiting for was Alucard. With their end of the bargain.

The white door opened and Alucard grimaced, holding the side of my face, "That hurt," He grumbled, "Remind me police girl to never go to the dentist again."

Seras smiled, "I'll do that Master."

Alucard glanced at us and grumbled once more, "Why couldn't you have asked for jewels or money or something stupid like that?" He received pointed glares from all of us and he waved us off, "Fine, here's your tooth." He handed us a velvet pouch. I cautiously put my hand in and grinned. It was there and boy, was it pointy!

"Thanks," and I hesitated, "And goodbye, I guess." I couldn't think of anything else to say and I barely got to know them anyway. Outside the anime, at any rate.

Alucard just mumbled something (still clutching the side of his face) until Seras elbowed him and he said, "Good bye." But his eyes were clear and that sinister smile was back on place.

Of course, I noticed later, there was one tooth missing from that smile.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

**Me: Woah…**

**CS: That didn't have much character action in it.**

**Me: I couldn't help it! With all the action and characters and so on, it came up to (check the length) 16 pages! **

**CS: I think that's a new record. **

**Me: Whatever. I think I'll write side-fics for this story. I can't add everything! What am I, Hermione?**

**Hermione: Hmph. See if I help you ever again.**

**Me: (sweatdrop) I didn't mean it that way….**

**CS: Reviewers receive—**

**Me: (digs through her bag) Kratos plushies!**

**Lloyd: OO Hey, wait! Are you exploiting my dad?**

**CS: (mumbles) A dad who looks the same age as his son.**

**Lloyd: I heard something!**

**CS: Never mind…**

**Me: Review! **

**1) The name Luchenial belongs to me, however the OC itself belongs to Sapphire Angels Devil. I hope you liked it love, even though I made her mean and nasty!**


	11. Ocarina

**Me: I swear, these things have a life of their own and I just write and write and write…  
****CS: That can't be healthy, I'm sure  
****DISCLAIMER:  
****Me: Who is it?  
****CS: Umm…you're going to like this…  
****Me: Huh?  
****Zelos: It's me! Lovely adorable hunk Zelos!  
****Me: OO WTF?  
****Zelos: Yes, well I thought I'd pop up for some action  
****CS: I wonder what kind of action you're referring to…  
****Me: Let's not go there CS. Um, Zelos-kun, could you do the disclaimer?  
****Zelos: Anything for a gorgeous woman!  
****Me: …You hit on everything with two legs, don't you?  
****Zelos: Pretty much. Spread the love and all that jazz.  
****Me: …Right. The disclaimer?  
****Zelos: Timberwolf does not own Beyblade or the various universes. Only Tasara and herself is her own.  
****Me: Thank you.  
****Zelos: No problem love.**

**Lil Tanuki Wolf: **Because I lack originality, that's why. That, plus I wanted to see how you guys would react to a toothless Alucard. Oh, and your debut is here.

**SilveryKitsune: **I'm touched you think I'm a strong character. Personally, I'm not too fond of myself in this story. I like Spike and Sonbre better and Trevor's cool too. The guys always seem cooler.

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy: **Sidefics are coming up next. A hassle, but that way, everyone gets their screen time. And I live a longer life when it comes to this story.

**Nanashi Ni: **Sarcastic humour is my speciality. And I'm still hiding from Alucard. First I burned down his bunny, now I made him loose his teeth. I have a death wish, I know.

**Morgana Magi Lady of Light: **Pushy, aren't we? I'll try to review your stories once I read them, but I'm really busy lately, so give me some time, k?

**Aquenze: **Oh! ToS! I miss that game. I'm going to play it 24/7 when I go home!

**RingWorks: **I hope I never suffer writer's block either. It's a pain and for this story, it's a nuisance.

**Sapphire Angels Devil: **Like I said, I took major liberties. Plus, I'm lacking in some kick-ass nasty baddies.

**Nessi: **Not seen Hellsing? Pick up either the manga or the anime today. Trust me, it's worth the money.

**Lunare Valhart: **(blinks) You have an aversion to yellow rodents? (sniggers) I didn't know that, but I'll be sure to keep that in mind later on. No, this does not have the yellow rodents, but something more interesting, to say the least. The title is a giveaway at any rate.

**White Dog: **Narcissistic? Oh yeah, I think I'll agree with Tala on that one. Sorry for ganging up on you. I didn't know you liked Alucard. I'll be sure to put in your request for an autograph the next time you guys meet.

**Little Leila: **LV will be fine, trust me. At least, I hope she will be fine (sweatdrops) I think I just contradicted myself. If you get lost on this one, you're welcome to ask me questions on LJ, okay?

**Hades of Hades: **Please continue writing! But it's up to you, I guess. Thank you for reviewing my YGO fic 'NonExistent'. I really thought I wouldn't get any reviews for that fic, but in the end I was pleasantly surprised.

**The Author Adventure**

**By Timberwolf220**

**Chapter Eleven: Ocarina**

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

Lunare blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice.

It didn't change.

"If you keep blinking like that, your eyeballs might fall out," Sonbre drawled, ducking when Lunare's fist swung his way and gave his familiar viper's grin, "It's not going to change."

Lunare muttered something about Tasara being the spawn of the devil or something along those lines.

"Maybe it's my mistake?" Lunare said hopefully. After all, this place pretty much haunted her every moment.

Tanuki and Rumi-chan just gave her blank looks, "You know, your conversation id going completely over my head right now," Rumi-chan said, "Something we should know?"

"Or shouldn't know?" Tanuki muttered.

"Hey, look at those old ladies there!" A childish voice called out to them.

They blinked and glared at the new voice, "OLD LADIES!" They snarled, veins popping near their foreheads. The kid just smiled cheekily.

Sonbre winced, "Poor kid, whoever he is," Then he blinked, "Umm…Lunare?"

Lunare snapped, "What!" Sonbre resisted the urge to cringe.

"Doesn't that kid look familiar to you?" Sonbre said quietly.

Lunare caught the strangled tone in Sonbre's voice and looked down at the boy. He had golden hair which hung by his sides much like a girls, yet not so. He had bright wide blue eyes and was wearing a green tunic. A tiny sword and wooden shield hung on his back. Lunare's eyes widened.

"Link!" (A/N: For those who don't know, this is Link™ from Legend of Zelda™)

The kid beamed, "Cool! You know my name!" But he frowned, "But how did you know that granny?"

"GRANNY!" Lunare started advancing towards Link, a foreboding glint in her eye, "I'm gonna kill you, you little—,"

Rumi and Tanuki immediately held Lunare, "LV, you can't kill him," Rumi said, pulling her back, "Besides, if he IS Link, we might need his help."

Tanuki nodded and added, "Also, didn't you like Link? He is your muse, isn't he?"

"My Link wasn't so bratty," Lunare muttered.

"Amen," Sonbre added with a smirk, "But they have a point."

Link just stared at them and smiled happily, "Let's play hide and seek!" He pushed Sonbre onto the ground, "Tag, you're it!" And with that parting remark, he sped away.

Lunare suppressed a laugh. The others weren't so lucky. Tanuki and  
Rumi were rolling over the ground. Sonbre got up, fire in his verdant eyes.

"KILL THAT BRAT!"

This was going to take a while.

(O)

Interlude+

Brigs walked through the corridors, ignoring the inward curiousity in him that said, "Open the door! Open the door! Open the door!"

He has to kill his curiousity one of these days.

Maybe he could 'accidentally' walk into one of those rooms. But unlike Aquenze (who had a believable excuse. He knew what authors without a direction sense are like), he didn't have an excuse. That means Tasara can him for target practice without batting an eyelid. And that girl is _nasty _with a beam gun. You'd think a traditional guardian would have a more _traditional _weapon.

At any rate, the doors were no-go zone for now. It made you wonder really what exactly Tasara had hidden in those rooms. And why she wouldn't let anyone near them? Was it for safety or something else?

He shook his head. What was he doing? He doubted Tasara! Nevertheless, now that Angy was here (and hadn't seen him yet. Thank the lucky stars), he was worried. Something was so wrong about everything that was happening but he couldn't put his finger on it. He understood why Caliyana and Skittles went through those 'quests', but why did the others have to do it. The fact that they made it all the way here (which no author has done before) should be proof enough!

"Brigs?" It was Caliyana, "Why are you walking down the same corridor for over an hour now?"

Brigs glanced and sweatdropped. Joy, he didn't even realize it! Guess Angy was right when she said his head was only half-full (the rest of it is filled with useless stuff anyway, she said), "Sorry, lost track of myself."

Caliyana smiled, "That's okay. I'll show you out," She raised her arms and a door appeared. Smirking, she opened and gestured for him to go through, "Ladies first."

Brigs scowled at her, "Very funny." He walked in, feeling the sudden wind on his face when he appeared outside his room, "Thanks though."

Caliyana shrugged, "No problem. It's a nice privilege though," She smiled and for a minute, Brigs thought he saw a flash of fang, "Being the pupil for being the next Guardian."

Brigs muttered something about 'privileges be damned' or something along the lines of that, but Caliyana caught his grateful smile when he closed the door to his room.

End Interlude+

(O)

"Of all the places he could have gone, why oh why did he go into the LOST WOODS!" Lunare yelled.

They were standing in the middle of a small clearing and there were three oak tunnels facing north, east and west. South was the one they came through. They spent almost a hour, getting hopelessly lost, pelted with seeds, attacked by wolves (though they kicked its lousy ass easily) and falling into random holes to be greeted by pink glowbugs (though LV said they were fairies).

Tanuki shrugged, "Pretty good hiding place, if you ask me." She said dryly.

Rumi nudged her, "Don't encourage her. She might kill us out of frustration." She whispered.

Sonbre said nothing, but the sweatdrop at the back of his head said it all.

He bent down and sniffed the ground. The smell seemed to be mixed with human metallic sweat and a soft earthy feeling that you get when you walk into a garden after a spring rain.

"Oi, onna!" Sonbre barked, "He went this way!"

Lunare stopped arguing with Rumi and Tanuki and snapped her head at Sonbre, "Good, let's follow him."

They came up to a clearing where there was Link sitting next to a girl with green hair. Link was chatting animatedly to her when she looked up and her face was a picture of surprise. She nudged Link (hard) and he scowled at her, "Saria! What did you do th—," He paled for a moment at seeing them there before breaking into a giant smile, "Wow! You got through the forest! And didn't turn into Stalfos (1)"

"That's because we had a sniffer dog," Rumi said, jerking a thumb at Sonbre. He twitched, _must not kill…the baka onnas…otherwise…_

"That makes sense," Link said shrugging and sniggered, "He's got funny eyes. Greeny-yellow."

_Must not kill little bratty kids either…_Sonbre said calmly in his mind.

Saria giggled, "Are they your friends Link?"

Link shrugged, "They showed up out of nowhere. Like zombies!" He waved his hands in the air in exaggeration. Veins popped at the word zombies and there were some really nasty glares aimed in Link's direction.

That can't be good for his health.

Saria cocked her head at them, "Is there something you need?"

Lunare blinked and realized what they were actually here for, "We're looking for an item of power?" Lunare mentally cursed how vague her answer was.

Saria was still, her eyes misting over, "Well, there is some of Link's old stuff."

They looked at her, "Link's old stuff?" Rumi quoted, "What stuff?"

Saria smiled, "Items from his quests; his Seasons Rod, the Harp of Ages, Pegasus Boots etc…"

The others sweatdropped as Saria continued and looked at Link with dot eyes.

"Busy saving the world, huh?" Sonbre said dryly.

Link (who is still a kid and doesn't realize the powers of sarcasm) said cheerfully, "All the time!"

The others just sweatdropped once more.

(O)

Interlude+

Aquenze whistled a cheery tune as she walked down the corridor, her hands behind her back like an errant child on vacation. Her hands behind her back twitched as she allowed her herself a wicked smirk.

_Now where was that room…?_

Honestly, she spent almost an entire day looking for Tasara and wondering whether she could find the room where she could check on the others. She jumped as one of the doors opened suddenly and she was faced with a girl with really light freckles and tan-blonde hair. She blinked and said, "…Hi?"

She resisted the urge to wince as the girl looked at her, clear suspicion in her eyes. Then they dawned, "Hey, weren't you with those Chosen who came here before?"

Aquenze nodded so vigorously that for a minute she thought her head would detach and the girl would end up using it as a basketball. She shuddered at that mental image (A/N: Space Jam!)

The girl stuck out her hand, "I'm Skittles."

Aquenze stared at the hand and looked at Skittles again. Deeming it safe, she shook Skittle's hand, "Aquenze."

"What are you doing here Aquenze?" Skittles said, "I thought you would be with the others."

Aquenze smiled sheepishly, "I have an obsession with mirrors."

Skittles cut her off, "Say no more," There was an equally embarrassed look on Skittles' face, "I understand how you feel. At any rate, why are you roaming around? If Tasara sees you—," She suddenly bit her lip as if afraid of giving something away.

Aquenze blinked, "Well, I thought if there is a way to check on the others, just to see how they're doing, y'know?"

Skittles nodded and that look of unease vanished, "Go about six rooms forward and then turn left. There would be a large mirror there. Tasara won't say anything because that room is off-limits to her."

Aquenze's eyes were curious, "How come?"

"That was the Old Guardian's room," Skittles explained, "I think there's some rule about the present guardian not being allowed to go there until she resigns from her duty. Something like that. I don't remember," she pauses and mutters under her breath, "Must go through that manual again."

Aquenze felt a thrill run down her spine, "So I can go?"

"Sure," Skittles said cheerfully, "Just tell the mirror what dimension you wish to see or which person. Make sure you say it clearly otherwise the mirror will misinterpret your desire."

Aquenze grinned as she headed off, "Thanks!"

"You're welcome," Skittles yelled back before smiling and thinking, "What a clueless girl."

Skittles had no idea how wrong she was.

End Interlude+

(O)

After Saria had gone through the entire inventory of Link's weapons (and the rest of them were catching some shut-eye), Lunare asked her where they could find these weapons.

"It's in the Hyrule museum for great heroes," Saria said absently.

They sweatdropped, "Since when did Hyrule have a museum?" Lunare said, her eyes twitching. That can't be healthy.

Saria replied, "Ever since Link saved the world."

They sweatdropped.

"How do we get in?" Tanuki mused, "I mean, you'd probably need a permit or something, right?"

They stared at her.

She blushed, "Just a thought."

"They do actually, considering the dangers if some of these items got into the wrong hands," Saria said, "So you'll have to convince Zelda to hand you a permit."

"She's just a kid, right?" Sonbre said aloud, trying to recall as much of the game as possible, "So getting a permit shouldn't be that hard."

Link made a face, "Zelda? She's such a bully. It's always 'princess this' and 'princess that' all the time. And she keeps petting Epona the wrong way."

"How many ways can you pet a horse? Actually don't answer that," Lunare said hastily, "And Zelda _is_ a princess, so deal with it." Link pouted, but Lunare deliberately turned away.

Rumi-chan who has been oddly quiet, spoke, "Shouldn't we go?"

Saria nodded, "But take Link with you," She added.

"Why?" Sonbre said, twitching as Link shot some Deku seeds at him. He scowled darkly at the kid who didn't seem the least bit deterred and stuck his tongue out at Sonbre.

_Remember the mantra Sonbre. Don't kill brats. Don't kill brats. Don't kill brats._

Link shot a Deku seed at his eye and all his patience flew out the window.

Not that he had much patience to begin with.

The others sweatdropped at the scene of Sonbre chasing Link with a very pointy dagger. Sighing, they ignored them and looked at Saria.

"That's a good question though," Tanuki said, "Why should we take Link?"

"Because the guards will let you in, if you take him."

They blinked, "Really? How come?"

Saria smiled, "Zelda demanded it. And you don't mess with pint-sized princesses."

"Oh," And they watched Sonbre chase Link around the trees again, his dagger glinting evilly. Lunare twitched and looked up at the sky, "Madre de Dios, what did I ever do to you?"

She swore that she heard a voice snigger at her.

(O)

Interlude+

Aquenze opened the door hesitantly. There was no noise at all and the room with lit with soft candles. In the back of the room, against the wall, was a large circular mirror. She blinked and closed the door behind her. She wasn't sure that she followed the instructions correctly, but this seemed to be the right place. Yet, her fears never completely died, a slight ache at the back of her head.

The mirror seemed to echo that feeling. _Déjà vu Harry Potter, _she thought silently, remembering the first book and the Mirror of Erised.

She sat in front of the mirror, her eyes wide. Now what was she supposed to do? Slowly, she closed her eyes and willed herself to see something. Maybe Timmy and the others? But for some obscure reason, she felt her thoughts drift towards Tasara and her helper or pupils or whatever.

She opened her eyes to see the mirror had cleared and there was colour in the reflection. She squinted closer and gasped.

It was Voltaire.

"_**She received it?" He said gruffly. **_

"_**A stroke of luck," Boris said, "The people who took it from the Nikanoru were heading her direction."**_

The Nikanoru? Aquenze suddenly had a flashback of the renegade Chosen that attacked them in the warehouse. She shuddered unconsciously and returned her attention to the mirror.

"_**So, it's all set. She's distracting them with those tasks," Voltaire licked his lips, "Everything is falling into place beautifully. And my worthless grandson? How is he doing?"**_

"**_He is still resisting with his teammates. Those assassins are no match for them it seems," Boris looked angry as if taking the losses personally. _**

"**_Well, it doesn't matter for now. There's nothing they can do. They know nothing," Voltaire lifted a red beyblade, "Ah, look at it Balkov. Isn't it lovely? It will reunite the worlds once more."_**

What Beyblade is that? She didn't recognize it. But it seemed similar. She peered at it and gasped.

Dranzer. Voltaire had Dranzer.

What the hell was going on?

And there was a burst of epiphany.

_Dranzer and Black Dranzer were like twins. Dranzer was the carbon copy of Black Dranzer, only lacking slightly in power. Otherwise they are identical._

_A link from one world to another._

Aquenze knew, having an item from another world (or dimension. Same difference) was dangerous. Because other than the mirror gateways that are guarded by the Guardians, there was no other way into the real world. Except if…_a part of the other world existed in both planes, in both realities._

This could literally tear the precocious balance between the Chosen and the Other Dimensions.

Aquenze felt the oppressive press of questions fill her head.

_How did Black Dranzer get here? Doesn't Tasara know? And why does Voltaire have Dranzer?_

There was a loud noise in the corridor outside the room. Startled, Aquenze lost her focus and the image vanished. She stared at it, her hands twitching. There was something seriously wrong with this scenario. But when the grand unveiling happens, she'll be ready.

She'll be ready.

End Interlude+

(O)

Maybe it was her imagination, but she couldn't remember the field of Hyrule ever being this frustrating. For one thing, the flying plants nearly cut them up into shreds. When they stopped in the night to rest, those freaky zombies decided to give them all heart attacks. After that, all that was left was a bunch of bones and a chronic fear of the dark.

Lunare decided that it would be a long before she picks up a Zelda game to play.

When they finally reached Castletown ("I swear, reaching this place wasn't supposed to take this long in the game!" Lunare raged. The others sweatdropped), they were barely holding onto their sanity.

Link, on the other hand was perfectly sane. As sane as a kid who saved the world time-travelling and playing weird songs and battling squids and over-sized pigs.

Yup, perfectly in—er…—sane!

They approached the palace and as Saria said, the guards let them in because of Link ("If that only worked in the game," LV muttered)

And in her little garden was Zelda.

"Link!" She smiled and hugged him. Link squirmed and gasped, "Um, Zelda? You're squeezing me too hard."

"Oops," She let him go and he collapsed, his eyes swirling.

They sweatdropped (they seem to be doing that a lot, ne?).

Sonbre muttered, "He saved the world?"

Rumi nodded, "I know, it's hard to believe."

Lunare went to Zelda, "Ummm…Your Highness, may we have a permit to enter the…," Lunare scrunched up her forehead to remember the name, "…the Museum for Great Heroes?"

Zelda nodded and pulled up a scrap of paper and handed it to her. Lunare blinked, "That was too easy."

"Princess Zelda!" One of the guards ran upto her, "There's some unknown monster terrorizing Castletown!"

Lunare looked upwards and cursed, "I jinxed it!"

Sonbre snickered, "That you did."

Zelda furrowed her brow and grinned, "You guys, could you get rid of this unknown monster? Please?"

"And if we don't?" Tanuki said.

Her expression turned dark and terrifying and the others flinched in fear, "THEN YOU DON'T GET IN YOUR BLOODY MUSEUM CAPISH!"

"Yes ma'am," They answered immediately.

"Now do you see why I don't like her?" Link whispered.

"Well, it makes sense," Lunare said as they left the palace to deal with the 'unknown monster', "Princesses by nature are control freaks."

(O)

Interlude+

_The history of Black Dranzer is interesting to say the least. People assume that it is simply a carbon copy of the real Dranzer, the dark side to the light, the shadow behind the glorious bit-beast. _

_In truth, Dranzer is the copy. After all, aren't copies nothing but a weaker version of the real thing?_

_But it goes further. The law of Tao states that the universe is divided in two elements; the positive and the negative. Yet the positive and negative are deeply intertwined and they themselves can have the power to recreate a world._

_Or similarly, break the world._

_Now, think dear audience, since Dranzer and Black Dranzer are irrevocably linked to each other, they are also drawn to each other._

_Thus, the cataclysm and the wheel are set in motion. Whether they can be stopped is to be seen._

End Interlude+

(O)

"Where did it go?" Tanuki demanded.

The civilian trembled, "It went into the Temple of Time."

Sonbre cursed, "That place is pretty small. It'll be hard to fight in there."

"I can open the Wall of Time if you want to make it bigger!" Link chirped.

"Not necessary at the moment, but thanks," Rumi said as they trudged down to the Temple of Time, "I don't think I'll ever play this game if I ever get it."

"Amen," Tanuki muttered behind her as they entered.

The Temple looked docile and calm. Their eyes surveyed the area, but there was nothing to be seen.

"Is it really here?" Tanuki said softly and then closed her eyes. Nothing. She couldn't pinpoint a presence in this room other than the five chosen and Link.

Wait…

_Five _Chosen?

"It's here!" Tanuki snapped her eyes open. Immediately after the cry, three arrow bolts were aimed at Link. Sonbre picked him out of the way and the arrows embedded themselves in the marble floor.

Lunare saw where it came from and aimed a cold blast at the invisible figure. It missed, but the invisibility wore off at the sudden moment and they got a clear look at their attacker.

"Chosen," Sonbre gritted out, "Like those Nikanoru."

"No," Lunare said suddenly, "It feels like a Chosen, but less…human."

The attacker was blonde-haired and had striking green eyes. He seemed rather…angry and he bared pointed fangs at them and hissed. He seemed almost incapable of human speech, Lunare thought, if she hadn't seen the glint of intelligence lurking behind his eyes. He was still human, but he was not exactly one of the Chosen either.

"True," He said. His voice was guttural and they winced at the harshness of his voice, "Do you know what gives a Chosen power? Supernatural power?"

They paused. What truly gave them power? Didn't Tasara say it was because of the open portal that messed with the realities of their world?

"It is the power of the portals opening," He grinned, "But why do I look different?"

_He was reading their minds! _Tanuki stepped back as she tried to fortify her mind with her ghostly power. Rumi and the others were still somewhat spellbound by his words.

"Because I am drawing power from the portal themselves," He grinned, "And do you know what that means for the other Chosen in the real world?"

"By all means, do enlighten us," Sonbre looked bored.

"They die. Their power is being sapped little by little. You," and he turned to Tanuki, "Where's your best friend? Little late getting home, wasn't she?"

Tanuki felt numb, "How…?"

"The useless ones will suffer first, then the strong. The strong always survive," His eyes were hypnotic almost, "Unfortunately, you're not strong enough to take on anything."

Again, he spun in the air and arrows flew. Tanuki snapped her head and formed a barrier that protected them.

Then something unusual happened.

Link pulled out his Ocarina and played a song. It was lilting and made a person's spirit rise like the Sun. The Sun's Song, Lunare realized with a jolt, he was playing the Sun's song.

The renegade Chosen froze in mid-air.

"How…did…you?" He snarled at Link.

"Good question," Rumi said quizzically, "How did you do that Link?"

Link's eyes were unusually dark, "He's not really alive. He's dead. The Sun's Song has power over the dead."

Lunare readied her sword, "Do we kill him? And make sure he's permanently dead?"

Tanuki shook her head, "Not yet," She stared at him coldly, "Where is she? What happened to her?"

He smirked, "Either she's dead or like me. Remember people like me require energy. And what better energy source is there than weak Chosen?"

Tanuki's eyes flashed silver and ghostly bonds wrapped themselves around the renegade Chosen's throat, "Why did you need Chosen so badly?"

He grinned and his eyes rolled backwards. She blinked and the bond disappeared, "Is he dead?"

Sonbre observed him quietly, "It's as if his life force just stopped."

Lunare stared, her eyes hard, "Like a battery. He lost his power source. Whoever is pulling the strings for this guy clearly didn't want him telling us anymore," She turned to Tanuki, "You okay?"

Tanuki nodded, "…Yeah…" She looked at the renegade and finally tore her eyes away.

"I figured out Tasara's cryptic message. I know what the item is," Lunare said slowly.

They blinked, "Well, what is it?"

"It's the Ocarina," Lunare said, "The whole focus of this game was the Ocarina. The name 'Ocarina of Time' is a dead-ringer."

"Lunare…"

"Yes?"

Evil looks began to appear in the others' eyes, "WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGURE THAT OUT BEFORE THIS WHOLE MESS!"

Lunare cringed in fear, "Umm…"

Link blinked, "Ocarina of Time is a game? I thought it was a musical instrument."

Yes, Link is young. Young people are dense by nature.

"Link? Can we borrow your Ocarina?"

Link blinked and handed her a green Ocarina, "This is Saria's, so be very, very careful with it, okay?"

Lunare nodded and turned to the others, "Shall we go?"

"Yeah," They muttered.

Lunare sighed, but when she looked upwards, she smiled.

Coming here may have been a pain, but she was redeemed slightly in the end.

"See you grannies!"

_Slightly_ being the key word here.

-XX-

**Me: My God, these chapters will take forever! I'll never finish this story! It'll haunt me forever!  
****CS: Aren't you being a little overdramatic?  
****Me: I am?  
****Me: The next chapter are tibits of the past. More like an interlude big chapter.  
****CS: Messed up chapter to be precise.  
****Me: That was mean.  
****CS: …You haven't seen mean yet.  
****  
Me: Reviewers receive—  
****CS: Their own Ocarina!  
****Me: With whichever colour combination you want.  
****CS: (plays her pink Ocarina) Review!**


End file.
